You're mine
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Newly of age, Draco Malfoy, is set to return for his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. His final year should have been easy- Head Boy duties, homework and to stay out of harms way from the impending war. Of course he should have known it wouldn't be that simple, especially after the Veela blood in his veins has awoken. His only goal- find his mate and mark her or die. DM/HG
1. Coming of age

**_General POV_**

The curtains are closed so that no light enters the room and its occupants. Two dark figures, a female and a male, stand anxiously watching the sickly pale figure in bed. A whimper escapes, followed by a twitch, then another. Another groan sounds through the room, one of pain, as the slow bone-deep burn flares once again inside the bed ridden figure.

"Draco? Draco my love is the pain back?" A gentle voice asks the pale man but the only response is a pain filled groan.

"He's burning Lucius. What can we do?" The woman asks her husband as he keeps a watchful eye on his pale son.

'We've done everything we can Cissy. We all have to just wait it out."

* * *

**_Hermione's POV_**

I smile up at Ginny as she suddenly drops to the floor in front of me, her broom in one hand and a quaffle under the other.

"Alright Mione?" She asks as she throws the oddly shaped ball high into the air and immediately it's gone, swiped by a passing red blur.

"I'm fine, just catching up on some reading for school."

"Always the bookworm."

"Not this summer." I shake my head. "This is the first time I've picked up a book." I smile at her shocked look and can't help but giggle.

"I think you're sick." She laughs with me as she drops the floor beside me.

"OI GINNY! YOU PLAYIN' OR WHAT?" Ron yells from somewhere above us, making us both look up to the sky.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT. KEEP YOUR PANTS ON." Gin yells back as she stands, dusting herself off. "Bloody git." She mutters, both of us smiling before she takes off once more.

* * *

"Hermione, tell us who won." Ron demands as I shake my head with a scowl.

"Ron I'm not getting involved. I wasn't even watching for goodness sake." I add for good measure.

"But you must have seen! I saved that last goal, didn't I Harry?" Ron spoke again as he looked to Harry for back up.

"Sorry Ron, I didn't see." Harry shrugged with a small sympathetic smile.

"What good are you lot if you're not watching?" He questions both of us in a huff as we sit down at the table for dinner. Mrs Weasley gives me a secret wink before the food appears before us and in typical Ron fashion his attention is suddenly swayed and the drama over the quidditch match is over. I duck my head and chuckle quietly before I start fill my plate.

"Everyone got all their supplies for the new school year?" Mr Weasley asks from the head of the table.

"All packed dad." Ginny says, placing a kiss on her father's cheek.

"Harry? Hermione?"

"All done Mr Weasley." Harry smiles and I nod in agreement.

"Very good, Ron? What about you son?" He asks knowingly.

"I'll uh… do it tonight before bed." Ron mumbles.

"Last and final year you three." Sirius speaks from the other end of the table.

"Never thought I'd see the day you three graduate." Mad-eye joins in with a rare smile.

"Seems like only yesterday we were doing the same." Lupin smiles sadly.

"Have you given any thought about what you three will do when you leave Hogwarts?" Tonks asks we all dig into dinner.

"Shouldn't focusing on the war be our first priority?" Harry asks with a smile.

"After the war then."

"Auror if I can get in." Harry shrugs as he looks to Ron.

"Same, but who knows maybe I'll be picked for a professional quidditch team." Ron laughs while I snort into my dinner.

"What about you Hermione, dear?" Mrs Weasley asks and I frown.

"Oh I don't know, it's not something I've thought about." The whole table stares at me and I can't help but shift uncomfortably. I give a small smile and a shrug before going back to my dinner.

"A healer maybe, a medi-witch? I don't know."

"Well you have a whole year to decide and with your grades you have your pick of jobs." Molly spoke happily as she patted my hand making me smile.

* * *

**_Platform 9 ¾_**

"Now you write at least once a week and we'll see you for the holidays. No getting into trouble, you hear me?" Mrs Weasley warns us.

"Be careful what you write in your letters, the owls are being intercepted. Keep an ear to the ground and keep under the radar." Mr Weasley warns and we nod.

"Right now off you go." Molly shoos us off.

I climb the steps to the train and smile at Neville who greets us.

"Hello Neville, have a good holiday?" Ron asks as we search for a compartment.

"Not bad. You?" He asks as I enter a compartment, the other all following behind me.

"I'm officially free and living with Sirius." Harry grins and I can't help but smile. It was quite the mission to move him undetected but we did it without incident.

"Mine was pretty broing until Hermione and Harry showed u four days ago." Ron shrugs as he lounges on the seat opposite me.

"Hermione?"

"Oh mine was pretty uneventful for the most part." I offer with a slight smile.

"I don't know what you did all summer if you didn't read." Ginny says with a shake of her head and I shrug.

"Well I worked with my parents most days."

"Hello everyone." Luna spoke as she entered the room.

"Hello Luna, enjoy your summer?" I ask politely.

"Not bad, spent some time with dad and worked at the quibbler." She spoke and I mentally groan as she starts to explain about a creature I've never even heard of.

* * *

"I've got to guys, I'll see you at the feast." I say as I stand and grab my jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm Head Girl, I have to go and meet with the prefects." I explain.

"Oh so we, you know, actually have to go to that?" Ron asks and I glare.

"Yes Ronald you do, now lets go." I order as Harry sniggers.

"Any idea who the head boy is?" Ron asks as we walk to the Prefects Carriage.

"No idea to be honest." I say as I smile at Dean and Seamus on the way through.

"Hopefully it's not some tosser."

"Like?" I laugh.

"Malfoy?" Ron snorts with laughter at the mere thought but I say nothing as I think it through.

"You can't be serious?" Ron asks when he realizes I'm not laughing.

"He's second to me, it would make sense."

"Dumbledore wouldn't give him that title surely. He's not that daft."

"Language Ronald. We'll find out soon enough." I scold.

* * *

"Welcome. Welcome back everyone to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our feast I would just like to start the year off by mentioning a few important matters. Firstly, for the first years benefit, the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students and it would be wise for all to stay away. Secondly, our care taker Mr Filtch has asked me to remind everyone that all Weasley products are banned from the school and if anyone is caught with anything in their possession it will be confiscated. And thirdly, I would like to congratulate this year's Head Boy and Head Girl, Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger." Professor Dumbledore finished as the great hall erupted in applause.

"Well done Hermione." Dean claps and I send him a smile before glancing over at the Slytherin table. I frown as I scan the faces but come up empty.

"And now to the feast." The headmaster announces and within seconds the tables are overfilled with food and the noise in the hall escalates.

"Hermione, where's Malfoy?" Harry whispers to me and I shake my head.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him, he wasn't on the train." I whisper back as I run my eyes down the length of the Slytherin table once more. My eyes catch Blaise Zabini's and he nods in acknowledgement before turning away.

"I think he's gone and gotten the mark." Ron whispers to Harry and I as we eat.

"I think you might be right, look Snape's gone too."

"Maybe he just missed the train, and Harry Snape is on our side." I add.

"Hermione, Malfoy's a death eater, you need to be careful around him this year. As for Snape I still don't trust him." Harry speaks lowly and I nod to calm him before turning back to my food.

* * *

**_Draco's POV_**

"Are you feeling okay darling?" My mother asks again as she comes through the floo in Professor Snape's room. I give her a small smile and nod once.

The fireplace lights up once more and then out steps my father.

"Severus." My father greets and my mother and I follow.

"Lucius, Cissy. How are you feeling Draco?" He asks concerned.

"Slightly better."

"It will fade, give it a few more days, sooner if you come in contact with your mate."

"Has Dumbledore been told?" My mother asks.

"Yes, both of us will keep an eye out for Draco and all teachers have been informed of the situation. We'll do everything we can to keep him safe." Severus promised.

"And the Dark Lord?"

"He knows nothing, if he does he has not spoken to me of it. Dumbledore gathered the order and filled them in on your alliance. I have put my neck out for you Lucius, do not make me regret it." Snape warns.

"I understand Severus but I need an out. I won't let my family die." My father promises.

"The feast has already started, we should get going Draco." Snape says and I nod, turning to my parents.

"Let Snape and us know the minute you find out sweetheart, we'll talk you through it."

"And if it's someone who you and the… _HE_ won't approve of?" I mumble quietly as I glance around the room.

"You have no control over it, we will just have to accept whoever it may be." My mother whispered back while my father gave a nod.

"You let us handle… _HIM._"

"Okay."

"Be careful." My mother whispers as she pulls me in for a hug and I hug her back lightly before stepping away.

"I'll keep you informed."

"Thank you Severus." My father nods and I watch as they shake hands before my parents leave through the floo.

"Come Draco, let's get you something to eat."

"Professor, can I tell anyone about me? Being a Veela?"

"I wouldn't recommend it given your houses' loyalty, however Mr Zabini, Mr Knott and Miss Parkinson should be made aware. They are three i would trust with this secret, and you will need some help." He explains and I nod.

"Do you think my mate is at Hogwarts professor?"

"I have no doubt Draco, remember when you find your mate come to me."


	2. Veela

**_Draco's POV_**

"Draco." I nod to Blaise as I enter the common room, making my way slowly over to where he, Theo and Pansy are sitting.

"You haven't been answering our owls all summer and then you weren't on the train, we've been worried." Pansy spoke softly as she moved to sit beside me. Without thinking I tilted my head towards her and inhaled. The scent of musk surrounded me and I frowned as an empty feeling settled over me.

_'Not my mate.'_

"Draco?" Theo tried as they all looked at me weirdly.

"I've been ill all summer." I spoke quietly.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Blaise frowned and I cleared my throat self-consciously.

"Nothing."

"It's…. it's like…." Theo frowned trying to come up with a word to describe it.

"Entrancing." Pansy finished. I briefly spared her a sideways look and then paused when I noted the dreamy look on her face.

"Not exactly the word I would use Pans." Theo snorted but then stopped when he too saw her look.

"Pans?" Blaise asked.

"Shit." I swore as I looked down to the floor.

"What the hell Pansy?" Theo tried, snapping his fingers in front of her face causing her to blink rapidly.

"Huh? That was weird." She whispered.

"I'll say. What the hell happened to you?" Blaise asked but I tuned out, looking around the room.

Carefully I let my magic flow outwards, as I sniffed the air. Almost immediately dozens of scents hit me and I felt disorientated and dizzy. I blinked rapidly, desperately trying to draw back my magic. A harsh burn settled in my chest as I held my throbbing head with one hand and rubbed at me temples with the other.

"Draco? Mate are you okay?" I let out a low groan as I let my eyes close, the light suddenly too bright.

"Drake?" I flinched as a small hand touched mine, my pain immediately flaring as I quickly withdrew.

"Don't touch." I growled lowly, my own voice foreign to even my own ears.

I felt rather then saw a small flutter of movement from nearby causing me to raise my head. I watched in horror as every female in the room looked unseeingly in my direction.

I felt my heart rate spike, my blood pounding loudly in my ears as I gripped the arm of my seat. A metallic taste flooded my mouth and I hissed in anger as I felt my fangs lengthen. The pain within me intensified and I let out a whimper as the need to find my mate and Mark her becomes too much.

"What the fucking hell?" Blaise muttered.

"Blaise." I grunted against the pain.

"Draco you're white." Pansy gasped.

"Get me out of here." I whispered as I finally open my eyes and look in their direction.

"Holy shit." Blaise swore.

"Your eyes…" Pansy gasped.

"Their black." Theo finished and I hissed in anger.

"Get me out of here NOW." I growled. Within seconds all three seemed to come to their senses and stepped towards me.

"Pansy…don't touch…just Blaise and…Theo." I grit out as I let my eyes close again, struggling to remain calm and not scream in agony.

"Pansy get the door to Draco's room. Don't worry mate we've got you." Blaise spoke as he grabbed me from one side and Theo the other.

"Put him on the bed." Pansy spoke softly as she closed my portrait door behind us. With a cry of pain I struggled out of their hold and stumbled to the corner of my room, trying to place as much distance as I could between me and the door.

"Draco… are… are you okay?" Pansy asked as she took a step towards me.

"Stay." I hissed as I curled into a ball in the corner. I watched in relief as Theo's hand shot out and pulled her back, putting his body between her and I as they watched on.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on my breathing, trying to calm my inner beast as I fought for control. Slowly but surely my fangs retracted and the pain started to recede.

"I'm okay.' I breathed out after a long stretch of silence.

"What the hell was that?" Theo asked in shock.

"Sit down, I have a lot to tell you all but you have to promise me you won't breathe a word of this to anyone." I spoke quietly.

"You have our promise Draco." Blaise spoke softly as he edged towards my bed while Pansy and Theo stayed standing.

"It started the beginning of summer, I thought it was just a cold. Then it got worse. Snape tried every potion he could think of but none had any effect. My parents didn't know what to do so Snape called in Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore? As in the head master?" I nodded once and looked towards the window.

"It was clear by then it wasn't an 'illness' but Snape didn't want to jump to conclusions, he convinced my parents to bring in the head master. It had been three weeks and my mother was… hysterical by that point. My father was ready to agree to anything."

"What did Dumbledore say was wrong?"

"What Snape had guessed. What do you know about Veelas?" I asked as I turned back to face my friends.

"They're protective creatures. They mate with only one person their entire life, if their mate dies, they too die." Theo spoke confused.

"But if they find their mate and their mate rejects them then they die. They can't live without Marking their mate and vice versa." Blaise finished and I nodded.

"Are… are you a Veela Draco?" Pansy asked carefully and I nodded once.

"Dumbledore and Snape said I was going through my 'transition' period. The Veela in my blood was waking, but I don't remember much after that. By the end of summer I was bed ridden in so much pain, nothing would completely get rid of it. Snape brewed me a potion that helped me stay asleep but when I woke the pain was always there. Then yesterday I woke up and suddenly I was fine again. My body ached and I felt… disorientated but I wasn't in pain."

"So what happened downstairs exactly?" Theo asked as he pulled out my desk chair to sit on.

"It started with Pansy, and I'm still new to this whole thing. To find our mates we expel our magic outwards, feeling out for magic that matches our own. At the same time we 'scent' the air surrounding the person. I tried it with Pansy…" I said feeling guilty as I looked up at her.

"And?" Pansy swallowed.

"You're not my mate Pans." I cracked a smile at her visible relief.

"Oh thank god… I mean…"

"It's okay Pansy. When we do that it sends the female into an enchanted state, they feel drawn to the Veela. Attracted to them I guess you could say." I shrug as I shakily get to my feet, still leaning heavily against the wall.

"And the rest of the females down stairs?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"That was a mistake, one I won't do again." I muttered darkly.

"What happened Drake?"

"It worked with Pansy, so I thought it would work the same with the rest but there were too many to process at once. I got dizzy and disorientated, the pain started to come back and I started to lose control over my Veela side. It's strong, whereas I'm still weak from my transition. Until I regain my strength, or find my mate whichever comes first, I can lose control easily. Snape and Dumbledore warned me but I didn't realize it would be like that." I shuddered.

"Pain?"

"The pain of not finding my mate, not having a claim to her like I need to. When I've concluded that a female, like Pansy for instance, isn't my mate I can't stand her touch. Sorry Pans nothing personal. It's painful just as it will be if another male touches my mate."

"You'll feel that?"

"I'll feel everything my mate does, even before I know who she is. Right now I can't because I'm weak but when I get stronger I'll be able to. It's another way of finding her and also keeping her safe and protected after she's been Marked. Veelas crave being connected to their mate in all aspects. I'll be able to feel her emotions, her pain, her presence…" I trail off as I look back out the window.

"And her?" Pansy asks.

"It goes both ways. She won't feel any type of pain though, even when another touches me because Veela's protect their mates against that. Sadistic right?" I ask humorlessly.

"So right now all you know is that Pansy's not your mate?" Theo asked for clarification and I nod in agreement.

"And every other girl back down in the common room?" Blaise asks with a smirk.

"I don't know. I don't have the strength right now to scent large groups. Do me a favour would you and remind me of that tomorrow before I walk into the Great Hall." I ask pleadingly.

"We got your back, don't worry Drake." Blaise promised while Theo and Pansy nodded their agreement.

"Thanks."


	3. Strange occurrence

**_Malfoy's POV_**

'You ready for this? Or do you want us to bring you something up to your room?" Blaise asked as we paused about ten meters away from the great hall. I flattened myself against the wall as three girls walked past giggling. I refused to be touched, scenting them was easier.

"Uh…I don't know." I muttered as I edged backwards.

"Come on, just try. We'll protect you and get you out if anything happens." Theo promised as he steered me towards the great hall.

"Okay." I muttered.

Squaring my shoulders I walked into the hall with Blaise and Theo on either side of me, both their hands hovering near my wrists ready to pull me out if I needed it.

I breathed out harshly as my nose was assaulted by different smells. I wasn't 'scenting' but my senses were heightened making it harder.

"Okay?" Theo whispered as we started towards the Slytherin table.

"Fine."

"You sure?" Blaise checked.

"I just need to eat and get out of here." I whispered back.

"Over here." Pansy waved from her seat. She'd grabbed four seats at the end of the table, closest to the door for a quick getaway if I needed it. If she didn't cause me pain I could have kissed her in thanks.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly when we sat down.

"Tired. Drained almost."

"Malfoy." I nodded to a few people as they walked past me on the way to their seats but said nothing.

"Snape's trying to gain your attention." Blaise whispered and I looked up at the teacher's table subtly. Snape raised a questioning eyebrow and I shook my head. His frown told me all I needed to know, he was worried.

I reached for two slices of toast and started eating slowly. Trying not to look anywhere other than my plate.

"Congrats on being made Head Draco, meant to tell you last night before, well… you know.'' Pansy shrugged with a small smile.

"Thanks. Who's Head Girl?" I asked.

"Hermione Granger." Blaise answered.

"Kind of obvious really." Pansy muttered.

"She's not so bad Pans." Blaise frowned and I frowned.

"How do you know?"

"Her and I were paired for an assignment last year. We got on okay, she's rather nice."

"Please don't tell me you have a thing for the Gryffindor Princess?" Pansy whispered in shock.

"No nothing like that but I don't hate her. We speak whenever we run into one another." He shrugged.

"I don't care about Granger. I have bigger problems this year than her." I voiced.

"Yes you do, speaking of I've been thinking and you said your mate will be magically matched to yours right?" Theo asked and I nodded.

"Well I was wracking my brains last night and I came up with a few names that may be worth looking at first, you know just for a starting point." He offered and I nodded, giving him my full attention.

"Well there's Cho Chang for starters, she's a Ravenclaw which means she's smart." I thought about it and nodded my agreement.

"I'll look into her."

"Ginny Weasley is another, she's smarter than anyone gives her credit for.'

"Oh Merlin not a Weasley please." Pansy muttered in horror.

"He can't pick and choose Pans. Whoever it is we just need to support him." Blaise spoke up giving her a look.

"I know that but… still." She shrugged looking pained.

"Who else?" I asked as I pushed the youngest Weasley from my mind.

"Well… this one you may not like actually, but she fits better than anyone else in the school." A knowing feeling hit my gut.

"Granger?" I asked quietly and he nodded once.

"She is the best fit." Pansy muttered.

"I'll start with Chang." I decided, pushing the other two options aside for now.

"We have Divination with Ravenclaw next." Blaise spoke and I nodded.

"Just get me as close to just her as possible." I mumbled as I stood up and pushed away from the table. I needed time to think.

* * *

**_Hermione's POV_**

I rolled my eyes at Harry and Ron as they continued to whisper about Malfoy and his odd behavior.

"He hasn't looked anywhere other than his table once since walking in the door. Its suspicious, is what it is. He's up to something." Ron decided with Harry in full agreement.

"Oh please, that's not suspicious. You two are taking this obsession with Malfoy to a whole new level." I whispered back harshly.

"But Mione look at him? He's…. acting weird." Harry pointed as Malfoy suddenly stood from his table and headed for the exit. I followed him with my eyes and took in how unwell he looked.

"He looks sick."

"Probably out late doing Death Eater jobs." Ron muttered. I rolled my eyes yet again before turning back to my breakfast. Those two would never give it up.

* * *

**Three hours later**

"I can't believe we only ever have potions with Slytherin. For seven years we've only ever had potions with Slytherin. Why not Ravenclaw? Or even Hufflepuff?" Ron groaned as we walked down to the dungeons.

"Oh Ron seriously." I huffed as I led the way into the classroom.

"Why are they here already?" Harry muttered as he caught sight of Malfoy, Nott, Blaise and Parkison over in the back corner of the room.

"Who cares, just sit down." I muttered as I fell into my seat with a heavy sigh. Boys.

"Are you okay Mione, you seem more grumpy then usual today." Ron asked and I shot him an annoyed look.

"Thanks Ron. I'm fine but I would be better if you both just shut up about Malfoy for the rest of the day."

"Alright we'll drop it, but even you have to admit he's acting weird. He hasn't even called you a name." Harry pointed out before dropping it like I asked as other students started to fill the room.

"Welcome seventh years, don't go getting too comfortable because I've assigned you partners." Slughorn said as he appeared in the room.

"Oh great." Ron huffed in reply.

"Take a good look at the board people because these will be your partners for the next three lessons then we'll switch. Instructions to the potion is on the board." A loud chorus of groans broke through the room as a list suddenly appeared on the board.

_Pansy Parkison, Harry Potter_

_Daphne Greengrass, Ron Weasley_

_Lavender Brown, Theo Nott_

_Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini_

_Millicent Bullstrode, Crabbe Goyle_

_Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas_

_Katie Bell, Neville Longbottom_

_Romilda Vane, Draco Malfoy _

"Behave boys." I mutter to them before moving over to Blaise. We weren't friends by any means but we were civil and could work together.

"Hermione."

"Blaise, how were your holidays."

"About as good as they can get, yours?"

"I worked with my parents most of this summer, it was good." I replied as I sat down.

"I'll get the ingredients if you want to set up here." He offered and I nodded in agreement.

I set up the cauldron as he left and was just pulling out the tools when he returned with a small smile.

"Here we go."

"Great, let's get started then shall we?"

"I'll crush while you chop if that's okay?" He asked while holding out the knife for me to take.

"Sure, thanks." I said taking the knife. Our fingers brushed against one another's and I jumped as a quiet strangled groan came from the back of the room. Turning around I watched as Malfoy groaned in pain, curling into himself as he held his chest.

"Shit. Drake you okay?' Blaise asked as he hurried to his side.

"….get me out." I heard him say quietly as I frowned in concern. His voice was different and I could hear his heavy breathing from here.

"Come on, quickly before anyone else notices." Blaise said hurriedly, sending me an apologetic look before practically carrying Malfoy out the door unnoticed by anyone.

_'That was strange.'_ I thought as I turned back to my potion with a frown. A movement caught my eye making me look up and I noted Parkison and Nott staring worriedly at the door before turning to look at each other.

Frowning I got back to the potion and decided to push the weird occurrence out my mind for now.

"Um Professor, Malfoy's not feeling well he's in the bathroom. Can I be excused from class to take him to the infirmary?" Blaise suddenly appeared once more with a strange look on his face.

"Oh yes yes of course. Do you need some help?"

"I might need some help from Theo sir if that's okay?"

"Perfectly fine, Mr Nott you're excused from class to help Mr Zabini and Mr Malfoy." Slughorn said quietly to Nott as he tapped him on the shoulder. Without hesitating Nott stood and left the room in a hurry with Blaise on his heels, only pausing once to throw a strange glance at me as he left.

"Romilda and Lavender the two of you will be working together for the rest of this lesson, Mr Granger are you right to work by yourself?" I nodded once and gave him a small smile before I got back to work but this time I couldn't get Blaise's strange look out of my mind.

'_Why did he look at me like that and what did it mean?_

* * *

_Thank you to all that have reviewed so far, sorry for the spaced out updates I'm in the middle of planning my wedding and I work full time so I don't have as much time as I like to sit down and regularly update like I used to. Hope you enjoy my story anyways xxx_

_ Princess of Darkness17_


	4. Unexplained emotions

_Draco's POV_

"You all good now?" Theo asked me as I sat in the corner of the boy's bathroom breathing heavily while my fangs retract.

"Yeah." I breathed out. I winced when I heard my voice.

"What caused it?" Theo asked as he stood guard by the door.

"I don't know." I said with a shake of my head.

"I think I do." Blaise spoke up quietly from beside me. He'd been quiet throughout the whole ordeal.

"What?" I asked tiredly as I let my head fall back against the cool tiles.

"I brushed hands with Hermione about half a second before your pain started." He spoke quietly but thanks to my sensitive hearing I heard it loudly.

The silence that engulfed the bathroom was really loud but I refused to speak. My experiment with Cho Chang this morning had been pointless, then at lunch Theo had managed to put me right in the youngest Weasley's way and again nothing. Neither of the girls were my mate.

"Drake-" Blaise started but I wasn't listening.

'Don't." I snapped.

"But it fits." Theo argued.

"I said don't." I snapped again, this time at Theo as I stood using the wall for support.

"What have you got to lose? Just scent her." Blaise argued.

"No."

"Draco…" Blaise groaned in annoyance.

"I have everything to lose. If she is my mate she'll never accept me. I'll die."

"We won't let that happen." Theo vowed.

"Let me get her close enough and scent her, please Draco." Blaise begged.

"No." I snarled before storming from the bathroom and heading back to class.

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

_Four days later-_

"Are you sure you're okay Hermione?" Ginny asked me again as I squirm in my seat.

"Fine just… unsettled." I frown as I wriggle yet again.

"What's going on in your head?" Harry asks as he watches me concerned.

"That's just it, there's nothing. Absolutely nothing and yet here I am worried out of my mind." I groan as I run a hand through my hair in frustration.

"How long have you been like this?" Ginny asks.

"Three days, ever since our first potions class." I mutter as I try, really try, to eat. I'm so damn wound up that I haven't had an appetite for days. Hell I haven't slept in days.

"Maybe you should go and see Pomfrey."

"No, I'm sure it's nothing. It'll pass." I say giving them a small pathetic smile.

"Have you guys seen how bad Malfoy looks?" Ron asks immediately as he sits down opposite me. I want to roll my eyes but at the mere mention of his name I find myself intrigued.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks as he searches the Slytherin table.

"On the end, with Zabini, Nott and Parkison. I told you he was up to something, he's got to be. The guy looks like he hasn't slept in days. Must be sneaking out of the castle for death eater jobs."

"Oh Ronald honestly." Ginny huffs as she sends him a glare. Normally I would agree with her but today even I can't seem to take my eyes off his pale and drawn looking form. A pang of concern for the blonde hits me suddenly and almost immediately his head snaps up and looks around the room. Hastily I revert my eyes and concentrate on my plate.

"I say we follow him." Harry suggests but I'm barely listening to the conversation as Ron readily agrees. My body is wired suddenly with longing and sadness. My breath catches as I choke up with the force of the emotions and my eyes water.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asks suddenly but I can't speak. Without warning I duck my head, grab my bag and flee the great hall. I'm a few seconds ahead of the others but I know they'll be right behind me in a heartbeat. Without a second thought I race down the corridor and up onto the third floor.

_I need somewhere to be alone, I need somewhere to be alone, I need somewhere to be alone._

Immediately a door appears and I yank it open, throwing myself inside before I slam it shut behind me. With my back to the door I close my eyes and just breathe. I'm a bottle of frazzled emotions and for the love of merlin I have no idea why.

Once I'm sure I have somewhat of a grip I throw myself into the nearest chair and curl into myself.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I whimper as another sudden rush of sadness hits and before I know it I'm crying, no not crying, full blown body wracking sobbing.

* * *

_Draco's POV_

I squeeze my eyes shut as I curl into myself and cry. The yearning and sadness I feel is painful. My Veela is restless and hurt. Ever since Blaise spoke of Granger I've had no rest, no sleep, hell I can't even eat I'm so damned worried. I've cursed him out and thought of at least a thousand different ways to kill him since the damn potions incident.

"Draco, you okay?" Pansy's sudden appearance makes me whimper and I withdraw further into my corner.

"He hasn't eaten for days." Theo's voice joins hers and I groan, holding my head as I try to shut them both out. Their voices aren't what my Veela and I want to hear.

"In the last four days I think he's scented just about every damn girl in the school, including some of the teachers." Blaise joins in and I let out a low angry growl.

"Apart from one." Theo whispers but I can hear it loud and clear.

I whimper again as my chest contracts painfully. I feel like I'm dying. My jaw aches as my fangs extend and the raw, unexpected need to mark my mate floods me as I hiss angrily.

"Easy Draco, just relax." Blaise tries to comfort me from afar, not game enough to come any closer.

"Get Snape. He'll know what to do." Theo speaks and I hear a door open and close again but I refuse to open my eyes. If I do I just know I'll lose all control.

"Draco? Drake listen to me. Remember what you said when you told us you were Veela?" Blaise tries again and I hiss at him angrily. How did he not understand I don't want him to talk, I need _her_ and only _her_.

"You said whatever she felt, you felt and vice versa. Draco you need to calm down because out there somewhere is your mate feeling very upset and you don't want her upset do you?" My angry hissing suddenly stops as I let the small rational part of me take in what Blaise just said.

"No you don't want that do you Draco? You want your mate happy and safe right?"

"Hmm." I hum but the sound is foreign to even my ears.

"Help your mate feel happy Draco. She'll be scared and frightened."

Almost immediately my main focus is on my mate's happiness. A low hum sounds through the quiet room and it takes me a minute to work out that the hum is coming from me. My Veela croons quietly as I push happy feelings towards my mate.

"What's he doing?" I hear vaguely but I pay it little attention, my focus completely on my mate as I feel her emotions settle.

"He's soothing her, don't approach him and definitely do not touch him when he's in this state. Ever." I vaguely register Snape's arrival but I dismiss it and continue to croon, relaxing when I feel a calm wash over both of us. Sighing in relief I feel my eyes droop as a heavy feeling washes over me. I let my heavy eyes close slowly before everything turns black.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait everyone!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	5. Mine

_Hermione's POV_

It had been two days since my weird episode in the room of requirement. I had half a mind to go and see Madam Pomfrey, certain that I was starting to lose my mind or I was on the verge of a mental break down. The other half of me though was reluctant, hence why I had yet to go despite Harry, Ron and Ginny pleading with me.

They had found me in the room of requirement asleep, and oddly content, after my mass crying outburst. I woke twelve hours later to a worried Ginny demanding an explanation that I couldn't give. It had also been the last time I had slept. I was exhausted but I couldn't sleep, not even for a moment. I had tried every sleeping draught or muggle remedy I could get my hands on but nothing. My mind just wouldn't shut off about what had happened in the room of requirement.

"You feeling okay today Mione?" Harry asked as I all but collapse into my normal seat across from him.

"Just tired Harry." I brush off his doubtful look but I'm grateful when he says nothing.

"We have potions with Slytherin first up." Harry speaks and I nod in agreement as I eat my breakfast silently.

"Malfoy's still acting weird. Did you see the way he ran out of class the other day? And what about Zabini and Nott?" Ron speaks up with a mouthful of food and I screw my nose up in disgust.

"He probably just felt sick." I defended with a roll of my eyes.

"I don't buy it. Somethings up with him and I'm going to find out what." Harry speaks up and I shake my head with a sigh. Boys.

* * *

_Draco's POV_

It was two days later before I eventually gave into the thought of Granger again. I had 'scented' so many girls in that time frame it had my already restless Veela even more so and angry. Though I was slowly growing stronger with each passing day I was really struggling to control it. Which had led me to here. Snape's room after an intervention from Theo, Blaise and Pansy.

"You need to scent her Draco. While you are growing stronger you have angered your Veela and it won't tolerate much more. You are pushing it too far. If you lose control all hell will break loose and you could end up doing something worse than just scenting the girl. Are you listening to me?" Snape demanded as I sat slumped in the lounge chair.

"Yes." I muttered feeling incredibly stupid for putting myself into this situation.

"Listen to your body Draco, what's it telling you? Learn to read the signs." Snape asked as he paced the length of the floor in front of me.

"My mate, she's close. I can feel her." I mumbled tiredly.

"You can do better than that, try again." Sighing I tilted my head back and closed my eyes trying to focus on the weak link between my mate and I.

"She's confused. Maybe even a little sad, I don't know." I huffed frustrated.

"Concentrate Draco. Think solely about Miss Granger for a moment."

"Fine." I snap before closing my eyes again.

"Thinking?" He asks and I nod.

"What do you feel?" I hesitate as I feel a longing pull as I picture Granger in my head.

"I feel a pull." I mumble as I open my eyes.

"Scent her. Tonight. You both have rounds."

"What happens to me if she is… my mate."

"Your Veela will be very happy and want to immediately mark her but you mustn't. You must control yourself. Perhaps have Mr Nott and Mr Zabini accompany you from afar."

"And if she is my mate and she rejects me?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He says in a tight voice.

* * *

_Three hours later_

I leant back against the cold stone wall as I wait impatiently for Granger to show up for our rounds. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Theo and Blaise just a few meters away hidden behind a tapestry. They were only all too pleased when I had returned from Snape's room this afternoon with a mere grunt of 'tonight'.

I rub my face tiredly as I sigh, tilting my head back against the hard bricks. I'm exhausted, or maybe my mate is, I'm not entirely sure but I suspect it's a little of both. I haven't slept in two days, then again maybe she is the one who hasn't been sleeping. I have no idea who is feeling what anymore.

Involuntarily I close my eyes and feel a ripple of pleasure shoot through me. I hold back my growl as I clench my fists, my knuckles turning white as I struggle with my Veela. A scent fills the air and I moan in want.

"Drake?" A quiet voice whispers and I wave off Theo.

"She's near."

"You can feel her?"

"I can smell her. You can't let me…" I struggle out.

"We got you."

The scent gets stronger and I take a deep breath, my Veela purring in pleasure as it recognizes it's mate. Mint, parchment and a sweet vanilla scent. My mouth waters and I flinch as my fangs ache.

"Malfoy." A sweet voice sounds behind me and I can't help but Scent her while my back is turned. Almost immediately I moan in pleasure, my fangs lengthening as I make a low purr sound in my chest.

_Mine._

_My mate._

_Mine._

_Mark._

I shuddered in pleasure as I suddenly felt lighter. All of me suddenly extremely happy and content. It almost felt like an invisible string snapping as our connection suddenly became stronger. I could only see and feel her. Everything revolved around her.

"Granger." I answer huskily as I fight back the overwhelming sensation to attack and claim her as mine.

"Are you alright Malfoy? You sound…weird." She asks a little breathless herself and I feel myself and my Veela hum in union.

"Fine." I rasp out as I turn to look at her and she gasps as she meets my eyes. I have no doubt they're turning black because I know I'm just a few short seconds away from completely losing my fight for control.

_Mine._

_My mate._

_Mine._

_Mark._

"Malfoy- Oh." She lets out a squeak of surprise as I take a few steps forward.

"Hermione don't move."

"Blaise? What… I don't understand?" She stuttered as she backed up. I growled annoyed as I closed the distance again only for her to retreat once more.

"Don't move Granger." Theo stressed before I quickly descended upon her. I purred lowly as I pushed her back into the wall, caging her in with my body as I sought out the curve where her neck meets shoulder.

"Mine." I growled possessively as I ran my nose along her exposed neck, inhaling deeply as I go.

"Mal- Draco." She gasps in surprise as I lick her pulse point, her body instinctively arching into mine and I moan with want as I feel how excited she's becoming.

"Okay, Drake why don't we take a step back from Hermione and let her breathe." A hand clamps down on my shoulder and I growl warningly. Suddenly two more hands are on me and then all I feel is pain. A feral snarl rips through the air and then everything goes black.

* * *

_Thank you all for the amazing reviews so far! Glad you're all enjoying my story._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	6. Truth

_Draco's POV_

I groaned as I tilted my head away from the light, my whole body screaming at me as I moved. With another pained groan I managed to open my eyes, wondering why my body was burning, not quite like it had during the holidays but the feeling wasn't far behind.

"How do you feel?" A voice suddenly asked and I whipped my head to turn in the direction, immediately wishing I hadn't as the overwhelming urge to be sick washed over me.

"What the hell happened? Why do I feel like shit?" I asked moodily.

"Pain potion is beside you." Blaise motioned but he didn't budge from his standing position.

I winced as I lifted myself into sitting position, reaching out to grasp the steaming goblet. In three gulps it was gone and I slumped back waiting for the relief to kick in.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" He asked, his face blank as he stared me down.

"No… why?" I asked uneasily.

"Hermione Granger is your mate."

"What did I do?" I asked in horror, my mind flashing through so many disturbing scenarios.

"Nothing… to her." He muttered.

"Is the git awake ye- Oh good you're up." Theo spoke when he noticed me.

"What did I do?" I asked more aggressively, my pain diminishing by the second leaving me to move more freely. I frowned puzzled as they both took a step back and looked at me warily.

"Oh for Godric's sake what?" I yelled.

"You attacked us when we tried to get you to let go of Granger. Forgive us for being overly cautious. We don't want another trip to Mungo's today."

"I… I attacked you? Why?" I stuttered stunned.

"Because these two idiots grabbed hold of you while you were struggling with your Veela, then they were even more stupid and grabbed Miss Granger. Naturally your Veela saw it as a threat to your mate and got angry. I got there just in time before you did them any serious damage." Snape drawled as he suddenly appeared in the room.

"Serious damage? Are you mental? I was almost disemboweled by a big black thing. You grew wings. Wings!" Theo cried as he pointed at me.

"Not to mention fangs and claws." Blaise muttered before taking a step towards me.

"I mean no offense mate, I know you can't help it and all but I never want to see THAT again for as long as I live." Blaise chuckled as he gave me a crooked smile to let me know everything was okay.

"Sorry."

"We were the idiots. Everything you told us about Veelas flew out the window. We just wanted to make sure you weren't going to bite her suddenly. She was sort of pretty freaked out." Theo laughed slightly amused.

"Where… where is she?" I asked slightly afraid of the answer. My gut told me she was safe but I needed to be sure.

"Over in the corner bed. We figured it was best to keep you separate, for now." Snape said amended when he saw my panicked expression.

"Dumbledore has notified all the teachers and they have all been sworn to secrecy. I've notified your parents and they are relieved to know you've found your mate." I gave him a deliberate look.

"I highly doubt my father is jumping for joy when you told him who she is, so my guess is you haven't told them." I snapped at him.

"I thought I'd leave that part up to you." He muttered.

"Is she awake yet?" Blaise asked.

"No." I answered before Snape could turn to check.

"Mr Malfoy, how are you feeling?" I looked up and nodded to Professor Dumbledore as he entered the infirmary and stopped at the end of my bed.

"Okay."  
"Your parents will be here by dinner tonight, I have the feeling they are worried about you." He spoke, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement and I scowled.

"More like wanting to meet her." I muttered.

"Yes speaking of Miss Granger, what do you plan on telling her when she wakes?"

"Me? Why me? She wouldn't believe a word I say." I panic.

"Perhaps."

"Why can't you tell her?" I ask as I flick my eyes back and forth between Snape and Dumbledore.

"Don't you think you should be the one to tell her? Explain it to her? She'll have questions." Snape smirked as he rolled his eyes while Blaise and Theo snorted in amusement.

"I know." I snapped. A low growl sounded as I screwed my eyes shut, the room immediately went deathly silent.

"Tell her. Don't… Don't let me near her. Please." I pleaded as I finally opened my eyes.

"Very well." Snape nodded.

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

I refused to open my eyes as I curled deeper within my blankets. I felt content and I was in no rush to move. I had woken before my alarm for once and was going to take advantage of the lie in. Besides that the sun the streaming in the window was warm on my face.

Sun?

"Shit." I panicked as flew into sitting position, wilding looking around as I took in an unfamiliar room.

"You're in the infirmary Miss Granger." Snape spoke as he looked down at me from the end of the bed.

"Infirmary?" I questioned as I racked my brains trying to remember how or why I was here.

"What do you remember of last night Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he suddenly appeared behind Snape.

"Um… I had rounds. I was…Malfoy." I whispered as it all flooded back to me.

"Malfoy, Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"I met with Malfoy for rounds but… he was acting weird. I don't remember much after that. I think I fainted."

"Miss Granger what do you know of Veelas?"

"Veelas Professor?" I asked confused.

"I assume you have studied them before?"

"Well yes but how does that-"

"Humor me."

"Well they're protective creatures." I listed looking between professors.

"Yes they are indeed Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Forgive me Professor but I don't understand what any of this has to do with why I'm here." I all but snapped.

"Everything." Snape and Dumbledore spoke in union.

"Miss Granger during the holidays it was brought to our attention, that is to say Professor Snape and I, that a Veela was awakening."

"We offered his family our help during his transition period. As you might be aware from research transitioning into a Veela form is painful and exhausting."

"Yes I had read that." I agreed.

"This Veela, a student if you hadn't already guessed, has been under careful supervision since returning to school. As you are probably also aware a Veela's life goal is to find their mate." Professor Dumbledore spoke quietly and I paled as I realized where this line of conversation was heading.

"Am… I mean am I…?"

"Yes Miss Granger."

"That's not possible." I mutter in anger.

"No? Have you been out of sorts lately? Any random bursts of anger, confusion… sadness?" Professor Snape asked knowingly as remained silent.

"Veela can feel everything their mate feels and vice versa when it comes to emotions."

"But who-…Malfoy?" I breathed out in realization.

"That would be correct again Miss Granger." Professor Snape smirked at me as it all started to sink in. For once I was utterly speechless.

"Are you sure?" I begged as nerves settled in my stomach.

"You'd think we'd all be here if I wasn't?" A voice suddenly spoke from the other side of the room. Professor Dumbledore and professor Snape stepped aside revealing Malfoy standing over in the corner of the room. Blaise and Nott were standing near him, watching the two of us carefully.

"Tonight's earlier events between Mr Malfoy, Mr Nott and Mr Zabini are enough proof Miss Granger." I looked at Malfoy as he gazed back at me and I remembered how he had me backed against the wall. How his body covered mine before a loud screech sounded and everything had gone black.

"We know it's probably a lot for you to take in all at once." Professor Dumbledore spoke and I nodded once to confirm his thoughts.

I swallow as a sick feeling washes over me. The need to escape is suddenly overwhelming.

"Can I leave?" I ask quietly.

"Yes, I suspect you will want to think this all through thoroughly?"

"Yes." I mutter.

"Ultimately Miss Granger there is nothing you can do. You are Mr Malfoy's mate and he is yours. Fovever." Professor Snape pointed out as I started to feel even more unwell. I also couldn't help but notice how Malfoy watched my every move with a frown on his face.

"I just need to go." I rushed out as I stood from the bed, picking up my wand from the bedside table.

A loud growl echoed through the room and I shivered at the sound.

"Easy Draco. She hasn't rejected you, she just needs time to think. Isn't that right Miss Granger?" Snape demanded and I nodded quickly as I watched Malfoy angrily pace the corner of the room like a caged tiger.

He studied me for a moment, an intense look on his face. I felt the urge to move towards him, to hug him- anything. I grit my teeth as I realized they weren't my feelings but rather his.

"We'll leave you now Miss Granger but should you have any questions you know where find us. Oh and Miss Granger, please keep this just between us and the teachers for now." Dumbledore spoke as he left the room. I said nothing as I took a deep breath to calm down.

"Come Draco." Snape spoke quietly as he waved his hand and suddenly Malfoy all but bolted from the room with Nott and Zabini not far behind him.

"He'll stay away, for a little while at least, to let you think things through but Granger, he can't stay away from you for long. Keep that in mind." Snape muttered before he strode out the door and suddenly I was left by myself and my jumbled thoughts.


	7. Choices

_Hermione's POV_

"Wow." I frowned at the red head.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" I asked irritably as I ran my hands through my hair, tugging hard as I turned to glare at the young witch.

"Well Merlin Hermione what do you expect me to say to this?"

"Anything but wow." I bit out angrily.

"Look calm down for a minute okay? You're angry, confused, upset and every other emotion you can possibly think of. I get it."

"Do you? Do you really because this is happening to me not you!" I rant, my voice getting louder with each syllable.

"Hermione, breathe." Ginny demanded making me gulp down a lungful of air.

"Sorry." I mutter as when I finally calm enough to talk.

"It's okay." She eyed me carefully. I could see her mind ticking over as she debated on her next words.

"Just say it." I sighed.

"Truth?" She asked as she looked me square in the eye.

"Truth." I confirmed.

"Look technically Snape's right, there is nothing you can really do. You're his mate for life, just as he is yours… but you have every right to be angry or upset. I'm sure even Malfoy spent some time in denial. Somehow I don't think you'd be his first pick." I nodded sadly, knowing what she was saying made perfect sense.

"I don't like Malfoy, and I owe him nothing but I have to say he's been fair- Hear me out." She ordered as I opened my mouth to object. I snapped it shut and went back to glaring.

"Look he's given you time, granted it's not a lot of time to think things over but he's given you some none the less. Hermione he didn't have to give you anything. He could have made you choose right then and there in front of a room full of people. Or even worse he could have gone old school Veela-"

"Old school Veela?" I interrupted confused.

"Seduced you and made the choice for you. He could have marked you and you him while he had you under a dream like trance therefore taking away your choice."

"How do you know this?" I asked impressed.

"Fleur of course. I was curious one day and she told me all about Veela. They are truly fascinating creatures." Ginny shrugged.

"Yes, they are. Although I found them more fascinating when I wasn't stuck in the middle of being one's mate." I huffed as I collapsed in the nearest armchair. Her mouth twitched as she fought back a smile.

"Look in the long run it's not gunna be easy but the way I see it you have two choices- you can either accept him or reject him." The word reject made me feel uneasy. Ginny smiled knowingly reaching over as she patted my hand.

"Hermione we both know what your choice is. It's okay to be angry and upset and think it's not fair because it's not fair. But we both know the person you are, you wouldn't live with yourself if you killed him by rejecting him."

"I hate how wise you are sometimes, and right." I grumbled.

"I learnt from the best." She grinned teasing me as I let out a weary sigh.

_Draco's POV_

"She hates me." I muttered as I stared at the ceiling above my 'safe spot' as it had been dubbed by Snape. Technically it was the lounge and I had covered it in blankets and buried myself under it.

"She doesn't hate you she's just…" Theo trailed off as he searched for the right word.

"Angry, upset, confused-any of those would work." Blaise supplied.

"I already know she's all of those things. I can feel it arsehole." I bit out as I threw a glare his way making him hedge backward further into the chair.

"Calm down Drake. She's upset enough for the both of you." Theo spoke up.

"She hates me." I hissed as I went back to staring at the ceiling. My head throbbing from the whirlwind of mass emotions.

"Draco she doesn't-" Theo started.

"Okay Draco let's say she does hate you." Blaise interrupted and I whipped my head to glare at him.

"What are you doing? We're supposed to be calming him!" Theo hissed angrily at Blaise.

"Hear me out. Let's say she does hate you. She hates you so much that she's not even going to give you a chance. She's going to reject you." I made a distraught whimpering noise at the thought and turned to bury further into my safe haven.

"Are you crazy? You're going to kill him… or worse get US killed by HIM, again." Theo continued to hiss quietly at Blaise.

"Shut up. Are you going to let her do that Draco? Are you going to let her reject you?"

"It's not like I have that choice." I growled angrily.

"I think you do."

"Well I don't. She controls everything. She controls whether or not I live or die. She owns me." A feral snarl sounded throughout the room and I shuddered as I huddled under my blankets.

"Do you want her to reject you?" If I had my fangs I would have bit the moron but I didn't so I settled for growling.

"No." I snapped angrily.

"Do you want Granger as your mate?" He asked as I let out an angry whimper.

"My Veela wants Granger." I spoke sounding strangled.

"That's not what I asked Draco." Blaise teased and I growled in response.

"Weasel wants her." A snarl tore out of me before I could even control it.

"Blaise…" Theo warned.

"Quiet. In fact I heard he's going to ask Granger out tomorrow. Overheard him talking to Potter about what the two of them got up to during the holidays. Things got a bit steamy if you know what I mean." He whispered the last part but I heardhim loud and clear. My snarling got louder and angrier as my fangs lengthened. I wanted to rip into the ginger haired weasel for even thinking baut touching what was mine.

"That make you mad? Does him touching her make you mad?"

"Blaise I think you should stop now." Theo warned as a black haze settled over me.

"Come on Draco, tell me do you want Granger?"

"YES!" I snarled, into the blankets. My fangs itched to tear something apart and make Granger mine.

"Well then I think you need to do something to show her why she shouldn't reject you." My growling stopped and my anger faded as I thought over his words.

Peeking out of the blankets looking at a pale Theo and a smug looking Blaise I glared.

"How?" I demanded.

_Hermione's POV_

"Oh god he's mad! I've made him mad." I worried as I paced the room.

"I'm not surprised with the amount of pacing you're doing." Ginny watched me as I paced in front of the door.

"He's furious. I'M furious. Why am I furious?" I demanded.

"Linked." Ginny supplied, lips twitching as she watched me.

"Gah! I should go see him. No, no I should stay away. I…I…"

"Hermione?"

"What?" I snapped.

"Go to bed and stop thinking before you rile him up even more over nothing. Sleep on it."

"Right. Yes. Sleep. I'll… I'll do that." I nodded determinedly.

"Yeah… you better take this otherwise you'll still be awake at six o'clock tomorrow morning." She spoke knowingly, handing me the sleeping draught Madam Pomfrey had given to me before I left the hospital wing.

"I've made him really mad." I stared at her wide eyed, as she bit her bottom lip and let out a giggle.

"Bed Hermione, come on."


	8. Time

**Sorry everyone! 7 weeks to go until my wedding so i'm in panic mode lol. Enjoy the chapter and thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**

* * *

**_ Draco's POV_**

"Mother.' I greeted quietly as I entered professor Snape's office.

"Darling, are you okay? You're looking pale." She fussed as she rushed to my side.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine Draco." She insisted as she cupped my cheek and looked me over. I smiled softly and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm just tired mum."

"Severus owled us the good news about your mate. Who is she? Someone we know?" My father asked from his seat by the fire, in his hand a glass of amber liquid.

"Yes, you know her." I answered quietly as I refused to meet his gaze.

"Draco don't keep us in suspense, who is she?" My mother asked as she touched my arm gently, gaining my attention.

"Before Draco tells of his mate I must remind both of you that Draco has no control over who his Veela chooses."

"I understand Severus." My mother spoke softly as she gave me a reassuring smile.

"Lucius?" Snape hedged while I watched my father roll his eyes.

"I too understand. Judging by your warning I think it is safe to assume you think I won't agree with Draco's mate. Am I correct?" He asked looking at me expectantly.

"Yes." I answered.

"We shall see. Who is she Draco?" He asked before taking a sip of his drink.

"Hermione Granger." I spoke loud enough for the entire room to hear.

I watched with mild amusement as my father spluttered and choked on his drink, my announcement taking him off guard.

"Lucius really. I'm not at all surprised. She's been a match to you since day one. Always was on par with you in marks." My mother spoke, her hand giving my own a squeeze as she sent me a small smile.

"Indeed." Snape agreed.

"The mud-" I let out a low feral growl at the word.

"LUCIUS! Mind your language. She is to be a Malfoy, you will never speak that word again." My mother warned as she glared severely at him from my side.

"Forgive me Draco, it is just a shock." My father still somewhat tensely spoke after a long pause and I huffed in response. At least he was trying.

"How did Miss Granger take the news?" My mother asked.

"Not well, as one can imagine."

"She'll come around."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She will." Lucius spoke up and I frowned at his tone.

"You can't force her. I won't let you." I warned my father as he stood and made his way to my side.

"And I won't let you die. You're my son and my only heir."

"I won't force her and neither will you I won't allow it."

"Draco is right Lucius, his Veela will know if she is not being honest about accepting him. He will die if she fakes it. She must do this on her own." My mother spoke softly, looking up at me with a sad expression.

"There has to be something we can do." My father muttered.

"Draco has agreed to give her time and space to sort through her feelings and ultimately make her decision."

"He doesn't have time." My father snarled.

"I won't die straight away." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"No but you will weaken, slowly over time get sick until you fade away. You have to set a time limit."

"No-"

"Your father is right Draco, you can't wait months, maybe not even weeks. Give her three days and then contact her." Professor Snape spoke with a ton that said there was no room for arguments.

"Fine." I muttered.

"How do you feel about her as your mate Draco?" My mother asked and I shrugged at the question.

"Well you must feel something." My father prodded.

"Relief, happiness, longing, angry, confused, hurt- Merlin I could go on forever." I stressed as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Poor girl, she must have so many questions." My mother frowned in thought.

"You realise what this means don't you?" My father asked me and I looked at him in question.

"She will be in even more danger if the Dark Lord finds out about your heritage and our new alliance Draco. If he finds out she is your mate, he'll use her to get to not only Potter but to you as well." Father spoke gravely and

"He won't find out." I swore.

"We will do our best." My mother promised.

* * *

**_Hermione's POV_**

"How are you feeling this morning?" Ginny asked me as we slowly made our way to the great hall for breakfast. It was Saturday and we had nowhere to be in a hurry.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Are you going to tell Ron and Harry?"

"Merlin are you crazy? No. At least not yet, not until I speak with Draco." I muttered as I shivered at Ron's impeding reaction.

"He's Draco now is he?" Ginny teased.

"I figured I should start by calling him his actual name."

"Well he is your future husband and all." She laughed but I stopped cold.

"W..what?" I stuttered as I stared at her wide eyed.

"Mione, you're in it for life. Surely you would have thought about it."

"It never even crossed my mind. Being with him is one thing but no one said anything about marriage. Marriage means… more and more would mean… hell he'll want kids." I freaked out.

"Breathe Mione. One step at a time okay? Let's have breakfast and then we can talk about when you're going to contact Draco." She spoke gently, hooking her arm in mine as she dragged me off to the great hall.

"Morning." Harry spoke with a smile as we sat down at the table.

"Morning Harry, Ron." Ginny frowned at her brother as he stuffed his face.

"Mmph." Ron greeted, spraying food over the table as he went.

"Charming." I frowned as I brushed a piece of egg off my sleeve.

"Sorry." Ron grinned sheepishly after he swallowed.

"Why is Malfoy looking at us?" Harry asked quietly, as he subtly looked towards the Slytherin table.

"He probably just glanced in this direction when you looked over." Ginny shrugged as she started to eat. I tried my best to look casual but I was anything but. I could feel his eyes burning into my back. Panic had consumed me and I silently prayed for Malfoy to look away and not cause a scene.

"No he's been staring since you two sat down." Harry stated while I resisted the urge to turn around and look.

"Ignore him then and eat so we can get to class on time for once." I quickly spoke before Ginny helped turn the attention away by starting a conversation about quidditch.

* * *

_**Draco's POV**_

"If you stare at the poor girl any harder she'll burst into flames." Pansy spoke up with a smirk as I shot her a murderous glare.

"She's panicking."

"I'd say that is entirely understandable." She spoke as she too turned to look towards the Gryffindor table.

"I don't like feeling like this. I feel so…. out of control." I groaned as I ran my hands tiredly over my face.

"Then talk to her." Pansy urged

"I promised her time."

"I never said talk to her in person." Pansy smirked at me as I frowned.

"Like I told you last night. Send her a letter, become pen pals for the next three days. Gain her trust." Blaise spoke as he sat down, tuning immediately into the conversation.

"And if she won't reply?" I asked quietly as I stared over Hermione once more.

"Oh she'll reply, you don't have to worry about that." Blaise chuckled as he too watched Hermione turn slightly in her seat to glance over at me. Our eyes locked and we both shivered before she quickly glanced away. I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing. My need for her overwhelming.


	9. Letters

**Thank you everyone for being so patient! I officially a 'Mrs' now with the wedding over and done with so updates will be more frequent now i have the time! Also thank you to all the amazing reviews I've received so glad everyone's enjoying the story. **

* * *

Hermione's POV

I sighed as I trudged down the steps from the astronomy tower. It had been a long day and I was more than ready to curl up and sleep for the next week. All day I worried about running into Draco in classes, afraid of what would happen if we got too close. My worry it turned out was all for nothing. He never showed in any of our shared classes and the teachers didn't seem the least bit surprised. If they knew the truth they never let on and nothing was said to me which I appreciated.

"Granger." I paused on the bottom step and looked sideways as I heard my name called. Leaning against the wall was Nott and he held his hands up in surrender as I took a small step back in panic.

"Not here to hurt you, just need to give you this." He spoke carefully and slowly, holding out a sealed envelope. Frowning I slowly reached out and took it, flipping it over as I tried to figure out the sender. I didn't need to wonder long as the Malfoy crest wax seal gave it away.

I looked up at him silently in question. Why was Malfoy sending me a letter?

"He promised you time, he's giving you three days. This is just his way of communicating during that time. You can't expect him to be completely cut off from you. He's already going half mad." He spoke with a shrug but at my obvious horrified expression he rushed on.

"Sorry bad joke. He's fine."

"Thank you. Tell him thank you for the time. I appreciate it." I spoke as I tucked the letter away in my book bag.

"Tell him yourself when you write him back."

"What makes you think I'll write back?" I asked slightly offended.

"I guess I don't, just hoping you will. See you round Granger." He nodded before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

It was after dinner before I finally gave in to the urge to read the letter. I headed for the library, knowing I could bury myself in my corner and not be interrupted.

_Hermione,_

_I know I promised you time, and as promised I will give you three days, but it's all I can give. My Veela is strong and this separation isn't something it takes lightly. I'm sure you're surprised by my letter but the way I see it if I can't see you for three days then I at least need some form of contact with you. This was my solution. I know you must have questions and although I, myself am still learning I am more than willing to help you in any way I can. This may come as a shock to you but I hope you take me up on my offer. I know I've been a prick in the past, and for that I am sincerely sorry, and I hope one day you can forgive me. _

_Draco_

I sagged into my chair, the weight of the last twenty four hours finally setting in. I sighed heavily and re read the latter once more before taking out a spare piece of parchment and my quill.

_Draco,_

_Thank you for the time, as I'm sure you are already aware I need it. You're right I do have questions, I just don't know where to start. I thought I knew a lot about Veelas, but as it turns out I don't know as much as I thought I did. Thank you for your apology, it does mean a lot. However I hardly know you, well- I only know one side of you so you'll have to forgive me for being cautious. _

_Hermione_

I reread my letter with a frown. It would do but didn't come close to what I really wanted to say because even I didn't know that.

Packing up my things I headed towards the exit and made my way to the owlery. I couldn't risk borrowing Hedwig so I would have to use one of the school owls.

Carefully I made my way up the steps, making sure to look around and check there was no one I recognized around. I was in luck though; the owlery was empty apart from the owls themselves.

"Hello, can you take this to Draco Malfoy please?" I asked as I walked up to a nice looking brown owl. Gently it nipped my finger in response before I tied the note to its leg. It gave a soft hoot before taking flight. Slowly I walked over to the ledge and lent heavily on it as I watched the owl fly into the distance. If only I could do the same.


	10. Questions and Answers Part I

**_Draco's POV_**

I frowned as I read and reread the short letter in my hands. It was short and did nothing to calm the whirlwind of emotions I was feeling… or rather _we_ were feeling.

Pulling out a spare piece of parchment I began my reply. 

_I would very much like to get to know each other better, so you can ask me anything. No matter what time of the day or night. _

_Draco_

My frown deepened as I reread my own words. It would do.

"Take this to Hermione, and wait for her to reply please?" I asked my owl Amity, who gave a soft hoot in response before taking flight. I watched in silence as Amity flew, slowly getting smaller and smaller.

"I take it she replied then?" I recognized the voice immediately and didn't bother turning.

"Yes." I muttered softly.

"Not what you were hoping for?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know what I was hoping for, but for now it'll do." I responded as I turned to face him.

"One day soon."

"Yeah… one day soon." I sighed in longing.

* * *

**_Hermione's POV_**

I frowned and turned towards the window as a tapping sound started. I gently pushed the window open and watched as a beautiful white owl landed on the ledge. It gave a soft hoot and held its leg out for me to untie the letter.

"Well aren't you beautiful." I spoke softly as I stroked the bird's wing. It gave a content hoot in response before settling down next to me. I picked up an owl treat off my desk and gave it to the bird who gently nipped me in thanks.

I turned my attention to the letter and knew immediately who it was from when I saw the neat cursive scroll.

_Draco_

I scanned the short sentence as I walked back to my desk. Ask him anything… geez where did I even begin?

_Did you always know you were a Veela? Can you tell me about what will happen to me? Also what's your bird's name? She's very beautiful._

I release my lip with a hiss. Unknowingly I had been biting it, the last sentence about Veelas had caused me to bite down harder.

"Can you take this to Draco please?" The bird gave a soft hoot, allowing me to attach the letter before taking flight.

"Who are you sending letters to so late at night?" Ginny asked as she came to stand beside me. I hadn't told her about the letter from Draco earlier.

"Draco. He sent me one earlier today and then another just before."

"He's not trying to hound you is he, I'll hex him if he is." She swore but I shook my head.

"No, just wanting to talk. Some form of contact while he's giving me time."

"Getting to know each other?" She asked.

"Yes in a way and asking him… questions." I trailed off knowing I didn't need to speak the words out loud for Ginny to understand.

"That's nice of him." She hinted and I nodded in response.

"He apologized…in the earlier letter."

"Will you forgive him?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes."

"Yes… I think I already forgive him but for right now I just can't forget."

"I think that's reasonable given your past." I made no comment and stayed silent as I watched out the window to the Black Lake.

"You know I was thinking earlier about what you said about Veela and not knowing as much as you thought. Have you thought of maybe talking to fleur? She is from a Veela family and would know a lot." Ginny spoke and I frowned in thought.

"That's… that's not a bad idea actually. Do you think the headmaster would let me go to her? Or at the very least her come here to me?" I asked as I turned to her.

"Hermione, I think Dumbledore would do just about anything you asked for right about now." She said with a small smile.

"I'll go and see him first thing in the morning then, before breakfast." I decided and I watched as she nodded in her agreement.

* * *

_Next morning_

"Professor, can I speak with you for a moment?" I asked as Professor Dumbledore walked down the corridor heading towards the great hall.

"Of course Miss Granger, what can I help you with?" He asked as he ushered me to walk beside him at a slower pace.

"Um… well you see, I've been thinking and I remembered Fleur Weasley is from a Veela family."

"Yes Mrs Weasley is from a very long Veela heritage. You were wanting to know whether I would allow you to go and speak with her?" I blushed at how easy I was to read but nodded nonetheless.

"I'm afraid Miss Granger I can't allow you to leave the castle, and I'm sure you can guess why." He looked down at me with a quirked eyebrow and I nodded as my shoulders slumped.

"It is for the protection of everyone involved let me assure you Miss Granger; however I have no problems with letting the young Mrs Weasley into Hogwarts to speak with you. In fact I rather think it is a very good idea."

"Thank you Sir."

"Would you like me to send an OWL explaining the situation to Mrs Weasley?"

"Um, I'm not really sure to be honest Sir." I fretted as I bit my lip as I thought about it. It would be better coming from Dumbledore.

"Yes… yes please Professor if you wouldn't mind?" I asked as I looked up at the older wizard.

"Not at all Miss Granger. May I ask though how are you feeling?"

"Confused, angry, upset… though I don't know which one of us is actually feeling what."

"I suspect that would be normal to begin with. Professor Snape tells me Mr Malfoy is doing as well as can be expected given the distance. He's regained his strength now that he's found you, his mate. I don't think I have to warn you Miss Granger of the consequences should you-"

"Reject him sir? No I'm fully aware." I bite out as a silence falls over us.

"Miss Granger you do have a choice, you know that don't you?" He asked gently and I sighed, turning to face the older man as we came to a stop outside the great hall.

"Yes but when it's a choice between life and death I think you know which one I won't be choosing Professor."

"Yes I do. He will take very good care of you Miss Granger; you will never have to worry about that I can promise you. I will owl Fleur after breakfast and request her presence here by dinner tonight." He promised and I nodded in response, sending him a grateful smile.

"Thank you Professor." He nodded before entering the hall leaving me standing in the foyer alone.


	11. Questions and Answers Part II

_**Thank you to all my lovely readers for all your reviews. I tried not to keep you waiting for this one. Hoping I should have another up Friday or the weekend! Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Hermione's POV**_

I was almost finished with my breakfast when the same owl as last night landed beside me, dropped off a letter and flew away. I sneaked a look over at Harry and Ron, both boys giving me curious looks.

"Who's the letter from Mione?"

"I don't know yet Ronald I haven't opened it." I said smartly make him turn a bit red in embarrassment while Harry just laughed. The distraction worked however as they both started up another conversation of Quidditch.

I recognized the handwriting immediately and shoved the letter in my bag before standing from up from the table.

"Guys I'm just going to duck to the library quickly before class, did you want to join?" I asked knowing the answer would be a no.

"No thanks Mione we'll catch you in potions."

"Alright but don't be late." I warned, rolling my eyes as they both just waved me off with a smile.

Instead of heading to the library I made my way to the courtyard, knowing it would be deserted enough for me to read in peace at this time of the morning.

_Amity. She is very beautiful and she knows it too. _

_No, I had no idea I was a Veela. The Malfoy's are a very old bloodline and as it seems we have Veela bloodlines amongst us. It skipped a generation… or four and here I am. It started the beginning of summer, I thought it was just a cold. Then it got worse. _

_Snape tried every potion he could think of but none had any effect. My parents didn't know what to do so Snape asked to call in Dumbledore. My parents were ready to try anything at this point so they allowed Dumbledore to see me. That's when we found out. Snape had suspected but didn't want to jump to conclusions._

_They called it my 'transition' period. The Veela in my blood was waking, but I don't remember much after that. By the end of summer I was bed ridden in so much pain, nothing would completely get rid of it. Snape brewed me a potion that helped me stay asleep but when I woke the pain was always there. Then the day before school I woke up and suddenly I was fine again. My body ached and I felt… disorientated but I wasn't in pain as such. _

_When I arrived at school I knew I had to start looking for my mate. I'm ashamed to say I scented just about every girl in the school before I would scent you. I think I knew. I was getting sick and depressed, putting a lot of strain on my Veela so Blaise and Theo called an intervention and took me to Snape. I scented you that night and lost myself in the process. I'm sorry about that night. I must have frightened you. It wasn't my intention I swear. _

_I'm telling you this not to scare you but so you understand a little more about my kind. Luckily for you, you won't have to go through anything like this. I wouldn't blame you if you rejected me. It's no less than what I deserve after all. _

**_If_**_ however you were to accept me as your Veela, know I will **always** protect you. I live for **you** and no one else. I will spend the rest of my life making you happy and making sure your every need is catered too. You as my mate came as a shock to both of us and while it may surprise you I wouldn't change it.._

_._

_As for the formalities- We would need to be bonded. I'm sure you know enough about Veela's to know they **must** mark their mate or they die. The way we mark is by a bite. You won't feel pain- that I promise you. It will just be pure pleasure. The marking goes both ways, if I mark you its then up to you to mark me too. I'm sure I've given you a lot to think about. I've instructed Amity to stay with you for now, so if you need anything or just want to talk she knows where to find me._

_Draco_

Let out a shaky breath as I finished the letter. Draco's right his words have given me a lot to think about. I had always assumed when a Veela bit his mate it would cause pain. The books I had read on Veela had spoken nothing about pleasure, or any feeling for that matter. It was a small relief that it wouldn't hurt.

"Granger." I looked up startled at the intrusion.

"Blaise, you startled me."

"Sorry about that, I did call out to you twice." He said with a small grin.

"I'm sorry I was in my own world." I apologized as I tucked the letter into my bag.

"No need to apologise. We were just walking past. I thought I'd come and tell you that Potions starts in five minutes. I knew you wouldn't want to be late."

"Shit. I got so caught up in reading I wasn't watching the time." I panicked as I picked up my bag and hurried to stand. Blaise waited dutifully beside me and fell into step with me as we walked back inside and made our way towards the dungeons.

"How are you?" He asked as walked.

"As well as one can expect I guess."

"You got his recent letter then?" He asked as his eyes strayed to my bag that held the letter he was talking about.

"Yes. It gave me some more…insight." I said trying to grasp an appropriate word.

"I can only imagine." He replied before we lapsed into silence, walking through the halls as we made our way further below the school.

I bit my lip, worrying it between my teeth as I thought of how to approach the subject of Draco.

"I can hear your head ticking over. What is it?" Blaise asked as we came to a pause outside of the potions classroom.

"Is… I mean how is Draco really?" I ask quietly. Blaise gives me a tense smile.

"He'd be better if he could be close to you. Your emotions are driving him mad." He said before giving me a nod and entering the classroom without a backward glance.

"Shit." I swore, letting out a heavy sigh before dragging myself into the class room.

* * *

_After dinner_

"Hermione." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around Fleur in a hug. She squeezed me tightly and I laughed as we pulled away.

"I got Dumbledore's letter. You must tell me everything. Do the boys know?"

"Oh Fleur I feel like I'm drowning. I'm such a mess. Dumbledore said no one can know, but I told Ginny. I needed to speak to someone. She suggested I speak to you and the headmaster arranged it for me." I quickly got out as we sat down on the couch in the room of requirement.

"Tell me everything. From the start." She demanded as I lunched into everything that had taken place in the last few days.

"He is Veela." She muttered when I finished my story. Any small shred of hope of everyone being wrong vanished. Which was ridiculous seeing as I knew Dumbledore and Snape would never make such a huge mistake.

"Oh Fleur what do I do?"

"Not much you can do. You choose or you reject." She spoke in her thick French accent. I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them before resting my head on top.

"He said there's no pain…" I trailed off.

"No just pleasure. The Veela takes their mates pain." I frowned, lifting my head as I stared at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"He did not tell you this?"  
"No."

"When a Veela wants to mark his or her mate, their fangs lengthens and sharpen. It's often during sex that marking rituals start but there are cases where a Veela is simply overcome by their mate they mark them immediately, wherever that may be. The marking ritual usually starts by Veela charming their mates into a trance like state. Most mates don't remember anything during this period." Fleur explained as I sat back against the arm of the couch, completely taken by what she's saying.

"This allows Veela to use their teeth to bite the pulse point using their teeth to pierce the skin the Veela injecting a venom like substance into the blood stream. The trance state numbs a mate's body and mind, almost like a sedative before the venom kicks in. It's the venom that causes the euphoria. Veela's are two things- very protective and very sexual creatures. They shield their mates from many things- pain being the main one. The marking ritual is a painful experience for a Veela _but_ they feel the pleasure of it too, through their mate."

"That's horrible." I mumble as my stomach lurches at the thought of causing Draco indescribable pain.

"It is but Veela do not see it that way." I stayed silent and she watched me with careful eyes.

"You are going to accept." It was more of a statement than a question but I answered anyway.

"I'm not the type of person to stand back and watch someone die." She gave me a pitied smile and I sighed heavily again  
"You will be cherished and well protected know that." She spoke softly.

"How do I tell him I accept?" I asked and she smiled softly.


	12. Times up

**_Draco's POV_**

It had been three very long agonizing days since I had seen her. After our eyes had met in the Great Hall the morning after our run in, I knew it wasn't safe for me to be around her so I had stayed in hibernation in the dungeon. Her letters had been my only company and they were too few for my liking. But I had survived without going crazy, so that was a bonus.

"Ready for breakfast?" I asked Blaise as I shrugged on my robe.

"Depends what's on your menu, actually food or Hermione?" He asked jokingly but I didn't laugh.

"I'm going to ignore that, hurry up." I muttered before walking out of the dormitory.

Theo and Pansy were at the portrait door waiting, both in deep conversation with each other. I shook my head. I wished those two would just hurry up and get together.

"Morning Draco," Pansy spoke once she spotted me and I gave her a brief smile in return.

"Nervous?" Theo asked as he looked me over once. I looked like shit. The dark circles under my eyes that had appeared after the first night had yet to fade away but gradually worsen.

"As I'll ever be."

"Right then let's go. I'm starved." Blaise spoke as he finally joined us.

"You're always starved." Pansy spoke with a roll of her eyes before opening the portrait.

"Have you heard from her?" Theo asked quietly as we walked through the halls making our way towards the heart of the castle.

"Not this morning. She never replied to my letter yesterday."

"Well she got it and she read it I know that much." Blaise spoke up and I nodded.

"I guess today will tell." I spoke quietly.

* * *

**_Hermione's POV_**

"Mione are you sure you don't want to come to breakfast?" Ron asked but I shook my head.

"No I'm not hungry; I'm just going to head straight to the library. I'll meet you in class."

"Alright if you're sure?" Harry spoke, sending me a concerned glance. I smiled slightly and nodded, hoping both boys would get the hint and leave me to it.

"Alright see you later then." I nodded and waved goodbye to them before bounding off to the owlery.

I had spent last night doing a lot of thinking. I had made my decision and whilst I wasn't over joyed with what it meant I had made peace with it. I was accepting Malfoy. Fleur had spent last night explaining to me how I went about letting him know. I had two ways- in person or formally in a letter. The latter I felt more comfortable with. It would take him a while to track me down that way. We had no shared classes today so I figured time was on my side, even just a little bit.

"Amity?" I called out and watched as the beautiful owl swooped down off her perch and settled on the stone wall beside me.

"Take this to Draco please." I spoke softly as I tied the letter that held what seemed like my entire life to the owls leg. The letter only contained two sentences. I had written out so many letters- some long, others shorter before I had finally had enough and just wrote the two things I wanted him to know the most.

Amity gave a soft hoot in response and took flight, heading towards the great hall ready for the breakfast mail drop.

"Please don't let me regret this." I whispered in a quiet plea before turning and heading towards my first class. I needed to make a quick escape.

* * *

**_Draco's POV_**

I scowled as I scanned the Gryffindor table. She wasn't here.

"She may be running late." Theo spoke quietly when he saw what I was looking for.

"Doubtful. The sidekicks are here." I gave the table another quick scan as I sat down. I raised an eyebrow as I met the youngest Weasley's stare. She carefully gave a small shake of her head before turning away. I frowned, the girl knew, that much was clearly obvious but what did her head shake mean? She wasn't accepting? She wasn't coming? What?

"The youngest one knows?" Pansy asked with a frown. I shrugged as I watched the red head carefully.

"It would seem so. Hermione must have told her." I frowned.

"But not the other two." Theo observed.

"She was warned not to tell anyone." Blaise spoke up as he reached for the eggs.

"I told you three, she needed to tell someone. It would have been unfair for her to bottle it up." I said before I turned back to my breakfast.

A loud screech filled the hall and I turned my eyes skyward as the owls started swooping in, dropping mail to its owners. I caught sight of Amity and held my breath.

"Incoming mail." Theo spoke as he too caught sight of the owl. The four of us watched as Amity swooped down and landed gently in front of me. With shaking fingers I managed to somehow untie the letter, before breaking off a piece of toast to give to Amity. With a soft hoot she ate it gracefully.

"Open it Drake, it'll play on your mind all day of you wait."

"Maybe we should do this elsewhere?" I spoke as I caught sight of the teachers table subtly watching my every move.

"Draco stop stalling and just open the letter." Pansy spoke quietly.

Unfolding the parchment I let my eyes trail over the words barely taking it anything in after the first two words. Reading it over again I forced myself to take in the words.

_I accept. I only one thing of you- go easy on me._

Unsure I had read it right yet again I passed it off to Blaise in a daze.

"What? She rejected you?" Pansy hissed as she misinterpreted the blank look on my face.

"Read it out loud." I whispered.

"Okay… it says- Holy shit."

"Read it." I hissed as I twitched.

"Uh right okay. It says- I accept," Pansy let out a startled gasp while Theo's fork clattered onto his plate.

"I only ask one thing of you-go easy on me."

"Draco, she accepted." Pansy whispered as she reached over.

"WHOA! No, remember what happened the last time you touched him?" Theo spoek as he quickly grabbed Pansy's hand before it touched mine.

"Shit I didn't even think. I'm sorry." Pansy apologized.

"No harm done." I whispered as a buzzing noise surrounded me.

"Draco you don't seem…happy?" Blaise asked me but I barely heard it.

"I…"

"He's in shock." I vaguely heard before nothing. The buzzing noise had taken over and all I could think about was what the latter meant. She had accepted. She had accepted to be my mate, for life. Relief flooded me along with a severe pang of want.

I needed to find her. Now.


	13. Honesty

_AN: Not sure on this chapter as I started it two weeks ago and left it half finished unsure where exactly it was going in the first place. Hopefully it makes sense!_

* * *

**_Draco's POV_**

"You okay Draco?" Snape asked as everything swam back into focus. I frowned as I surveyed my surroundings. I was in the dungeons, in what looked like Snape's quarters.

"Why am I here?" I asked as I sat up straighter in the arm chair I found myself in.

"You went into shock, we needed to remove you from the Great Hall. Safety reasons." He explained further as I nodded.

"Right."

"How do you feel Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked as he entered the room.

"Better… better than I have in days."

"I can imagine. You received Miss Granger's owl and her decision I gather." He stated more than asked but I answered anyway.

"Yes."

"Very good. We won't keep you, I have no doubt you are wanting to get to your mate as quick and possible but a reminder Draco, baby steps would be wise." He warned and I nodded before I nodded to Professor Snape, swiftly leaving the room as fast as I could.

The hallways were deserted, everyone in class already. Stopping in the middle of the hall I closed my eyes and focused on Hermione. A slow burn flared in the pit of my stomach followed by a pull and I found myself running in that direction.

I came to a stop in a deserted corridor, no classrooms or doors which had me completely confused but I felt her. She was here I knew she was. I shook my head in confusion before I a thought struck me and I turned to the blank wall beside me.

"The room of requirement." I whispered to myself before I closed my eyes and asked for a room to hide. When I opened them again I smiled in triumph as a door started to appear.

I hesitated for a split second before grasping the door handle and pushing the door open. I stepped into the well lit room, closing the door behind me knowing it would disappear from sight on the other side until it was needed once more.

I scanned the room, taking in the plush couches and the bookcases. The pull I felt outside had only intensified now and the slow burn flared into an intense fire as I laid eyes on my mate. She watched me with careful eyes, not making a sound but her heart beat gave her away. It was loud and fast, thumping crazily at my sudden appearance. She hadn't expected me to find her. Not so quickly anyway.

"Hello." I spoke softly not moving any closer, giving her time to adjust.

"Hi." She whispered softly but I heard her well enough.

"Can I join you?" I asked as I pointed to the seat opposite her.

"Uh…s-sure." She gulped loudly before I slowly made my way towards her and the seat.

I sat down in the seat opposite her, a small coffee table putting space between us. She watched me nervous eyes and my chest squeezed painfully wanting to do anything I could to not have her look at me like that.

"How did you find me so quickly?" she asked quietly after a long pause of silence.

"I will always know where you are, it helps me keep you safe."

"Oh."

"I would leave but after three days it would be… difficult." I explain with a pointed look and she nods once before looking away from me.

"Right…" she trailed off as we lapsed back into silence. While the silence was awkward I couldn't help but feel very relaxed just by being in her presence. I leaned further back into the couch and start to relax for the first time in days.

"You got my owl then?" She asked nervously as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear and I couldn't help but track her every movement. I nod in answer to her question when my eyes meet hers once again.

"I didn't think you'd look for me that quickly." She voiced and I smiled slightly.

"Three days… haven't laid eyes on you for three days. Another second and I may have torn apart the school looking for you. You have no idea what you do to me." I whispered the last part but I still caught her quiet intake of breath.

"I think I have some idea now… I spoke with Fleur Weasley last night. It concreted my decision." I tilted my head to the side and watched her, barely containing my smile as she blushed and looked away under my heavy gaze. I couldn't help it. It had been too long and I found myself drawn to just watching her.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked quietly.

"I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. I'm sorry if it's making you uncomfortable."

"It's okay. Something I have to get used to I guess... Why did you lie to me?" I frowned at her words.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I leant forward, franticly searching my brain for an answer.

"Your letter, about it… hurting. You said no." My frown deepened at her words completely confused about what she was talking about.

"It won't hurt you, I swear to you it won't. Whoever has been telling you otherwise has their facts wrong." I swore, feeling slightly panicked and I wasn't sure if it was her or myself feeling that way.

"No but you didn't tell me it will hurt you." She spoke quietly as she looked at me from under her long lashes.

"It's just what we do." I spoke just as quietly before we lapsed back into silence.

"You should have told me, if we're going to do this we need to be honest with each other. No secrets." She spoke, her words tugging at my chest.

"I can promise you I will try and always be honest with you, but a Veela protects his mate from anything that can hurt you."

"But that's just physical pain." She argued and I shook my head slightly

"There are times where it has been known to extend to emotional pain as well but I will promise to do my best to always be honest and open with you." I explain and she sighs heavily.

"Okay, I'll take what I can get."


	14. A date worth Marking

**_AN: I am trying to get back into writing more frequently like I used to. I hope this second update makes up for the lack of updates over the last couple of weeks. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_ Hermione's POV_**

"You feel it too don't you?" He asked quietly after another lapse in silence. I had tried my hardest to ignore the tension and electricity crackling in the air around us but it seems I wasn't the only one who was feeling the heat so to speak.

"Yes." I whispered as I tried to look away but I found myself unable to look away from his eyes. Had they always been that colour? They weren't quite grey but not quite blue either.

"Hermione… you can't look at me like that."

"Hmm?" I hummed as I lost focus on what he was saying but rather concentrating on the sound of his voice. It was mesmerizing, frightening and soothing all at the same time.

"Stop." I blinked hard and rapidly as his words suddenly cut through the spell. I found myself looking around, noting I had left the safety on the couch and was a mere arm's length away from Draco. I gasped in shock as I met his gaze, his eyes darker, reminding me of where I was and who exactly he was.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." I stumbled and I slowly retreated backwards.

"It's our connection. I _need_ to mark you, but I…_can't_." He stressed and I gulped looking away feeling somewhat…rejected.

"Don't." He snapped angrily. I gasped loudly as his body suddenly covered every inch of mine and pushed me against the closest bookshelf. His eyes blazing in anger as I looked up.

"I am not rejecting you. Don't even think it. I'm just trying to give us both time." He growled before he buried his face in the curve of my neck and breathed in. His breath tickling the sensitive skin on my neck making me shiver.

"You can't do that Hermione." He groaned.

"I can't help it." I whispered.

"I need to go before I do something we both regret." He forced out through his teeth and I knew as he raised his head that he was barely in control.

"When?" I asked quietly knowing I didn't need to explain what I was asking.

"Not today." He spoke quietly before fleeing the room, the door closing softly behind him with a small thump.

I closed my eyes and tilted me head back, letting it rest against the book case while I blew out a shaky breath. Why hadn't he just marked me?

* * *

**_Draco's POV_**

"I don't understand? You had her there and willing. Why didn't you just mark her?" Blaise asked as I shook my head just as confused as he sounded.

"I… I don't know." I groaned as I hit my head none too softly against the stone wall of the potions room.

"You don't have time to ease her or yourself into this Draco. The sooner you mark each other the sooner you'll be more stable." I made a strangled noise in the back of my throat, fully agreeing with what Snape said.

"I know but I couldn't just _take_ her…not right there." I argued getting angrier by the second.

"Okay okay I get it. Then what are you going to do?" Blaise asked with a sigh.

"I was hoping both of you had some ideas." I muttered, pressing my head against the cold hard stone wall once more.

"You're going to have to talk it out with one another. Decide on a time, there is no way around it." Snape spoke and I made a noise of disagreement.

"Oh yes because today's little talk with one another went oh so well. We can't even be in the same room for more than thirty minutes without wanting to…argh." I roared angrily as I trailed off.

"Calm down." Snape ordered as they both took a step away from me.

"I. Am. Calm." I forced out.

My whole body tingled making me shiver just before a knock sounded at the door.

_Hermione._

"It's Hermione." I mumbled, feeling her presence wash over me like a tidal wave.

"Do not mark her in my classroom." Snape muttered before I heard him walk towards the door.

"Miss Granger."

"I'm sorry professor but I was wondering if you-"

"He's here." I heard the door open wider before closing again with a loud bang.

"Oh."

"Hermione." Blaise spoke as he greeted Hermione, I could hear them shuffling around the room but I had yet to turn around.

"Blaise."

"We'll leave you two alone to talk." Snape spoke and I waited until I heard both Blaise and Snape retreat before I turned to greet her.

"I'm sorry I just felt…" She explained as she struggled to find the words but I cut her off with a nod.

"I get it. I'm sorry that was my fault."

"Is everything okay?" she asked tentatively and I couldn't stop my smile.

"Funnily enough now that you're here, yes."

"Oh. Good."

"Hermione we need to talk but I couldn't stay with you long enough earlier to do so without… _consequences_." I spoke and she nodded, looking around the classroom before resting her eyes back on me.

* * *

**_Hermione's POV_**

"Yeah… Look Draco this _situation,_ it's not ideal. Neither of us asked for this but we're in this for a long time right?" I asked and he nodded once.

"I would love to wait. I would love to wait months, years, hell I would even settle for a couple of weeks but that's not an option. We need to get this over with so why are you avoiding it?" I asked shakily trying hard to calm my nerves and mask my feelings so he couldn't tell just how afraid I was.

"You don't need to be afraid of me. I can't hurt you. Ever." Draco spoke softly and I nodded.

"I know, I know. I'm trying." He watched me closely before letting out a sigh, running a hand over his face as he thought over his words carefully.

"You're right I would love to give you- us, weeks, months or even years but I can't. I'm struggling to give you now."

"I know so why haven't you already marked me?" I asked quietly. He said nothing, silence falling over us and I said nothing, leaving the ball in his court.

"I may be wrong but my Veela instincts tell me otherwise but you've never….have you?" He asked and I immediately feel my face heat up.

"What has that got to do with anything?" I splutter turning away from him as I pace in front of a desk.

"Thought so." He muttered and I glare, but wisely keeping my mouth shut.

"It matters to me. I need to know. Surely Fleur told you what would happen."

"She said it _sometimes_ happens like that, I was under the impression _that_ wouldn't need to come into it." I snap, my voice rising in volume after each word until it felt like I was yelling.

"You're my mate for life. Surely you've thought about this? You're it for me just like I'm it for you. Marriage, house… kids?"

"No we are not going there. Not yet. One step at a time." I yell pointing at finger at him before leveling him with a glare.

"I'm not meaning right now." He grit out.

"I should think not." I snap.

"Anyway," He forced out after a long pause in silence.

"Back to what we were originally talking about. What did you expect me to do? Throw you against a wall and bite you then be done with it?" He snapped, throwing his hands up in the air while I sucked in a breath as the room suddenly seemed to get a lot smaller.

"Well… honestly yes." I shakily forced out as I went back to pacing.

"Veelas are… sexual creatures. It's actually very rare that the marking process takes any other form. Feel free to ask Snape or Dumbledore if you don't believe me. I would say Fleur left that part out for your own peace of mind but I can't do that. You need to know everything." He explained as he took a calming breath, his hands clenching at his sides as he forced his eyes shut.

"Our emotions and bond will stabilize. It won't be so… erratic like it is now. You'll be able to tell Potter and Weasley. In fact you'll have to because I don't fancy the idea of them hexing me when they catch me around you or touching you. After I Mark you, we'll find it hard to be apart. At least for a little while. Dumbledore already has an idea of giving us a room to ourselves. We're both heads no one would really question it." He explains without me having to ask.

"I have plans… goals for after Hogwarts-"

"Nothing. Our bond will affect nothing. I will support anything you want to do." He interrupted as he took a step closer to me, his face showing how much he hated the conflict I felt.

"I don't want kids…yet." I added hastily when I saw his face drop.

"Then we'll wait." He nodded, taking another step forward.

"I don't want to marry right after Hogwarts either." I whispered and he sighed as he paused right in front of me. We were close enough to touch when we breathed.

"Again we can wait." He shrugged as he brushed away a random hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"Okay." I spoke as I felt myself lean into his hand slightly. He smiled and trailed a thumb across my cheek.

"Anything else?" He whispered.

"The Marking." I blurt out suddenly as I ring my hands together.

"You won't feel any pain. I'll be gentle and I'll take care of you." He promised and while my face flushed at his words I shook my head.

"It's not that… well okay it's not _entirely_ that." I amend at his pointed look.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want it to hurt you either. The more I think about it the more I don't want it to happen."

"Hermione." He spoke looking extremely uncomfortable.

"I can't help it. Ever since Fleur told me it's been playing on my mind. Why do you have to take everything?"

"Because you're my mate." He said simply.

"That makes no sense Draco."

"It does to me and to my Veela. We protect you, always. We would rather die than to see you hurt, even at our own hands." I sigh giving in, remembering what Fleur said about how they don't think of it like I would.

"Give me a date. A date within the next seven days and I will _try _and hold off until then. I can give you a week to get organized and well… prepare yourself. Till then we can spend as much time together as I can handle getting to know one another and then I'll Mark you." He whispered while I chewed my bottom lip before nodding in agreement.

"Okay. Give me three days."

"You can take the full seven."

"No, three is fine. Saturday."

"Okay. You should probably head back to your dorms before curfew." I nodded but made no effort to move.

"I would walk you but I think I've just about met my limit for the day." He spoke as he stepped closer to me, his chest brushing against mine as he stared down at my lips. I let out a shaky breath and nodded but still didn't move.

"Hermione." He warned as his head bent down to meet mine, our lips a mere breath away from each other.

"Hmm?" I hummed as a warm feeling spread over me and I couldn't focus on anything but him.

"Go. Goodnight Hermione." He ordered, his lips gently brushing against my cheek before his hand gently pushed me away effectively breaking whatever spell had taken over us.

"Uh… right. Bye." I mumbled before making a mad dash out of the room.


	15. Countdown

**_AN: Apologies! Here's the next chapter, next one will be the Marking. Big thanks to all my readers for your reviews, they keep me motivated!_**

* * *

**_Hermione's POV_**

I walked into my dorm and was greeted with Ginny, sitting on the end of my bed. I tried to give her a small smile but by the frown that crossed her face I knew I had failed.

"What happened?"

"What makes you think anything happened?" I asked as I sat my book bag beside my bed before taking a seat on my bed.

"Because you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I went and spoke with Draco." I sighed as I fell back against my bed. I felt Ginny move around beside me before she too lay down.

"And?"

"I spoke to him today, earlier, in the room of requirement. I thought… I thought he'd just... you know… and be done with it but he didn't. We spoke a while and then he… ran."

"Ran?"

"Yeah. So after dinner tonight I went looking for him. I wanted to know why."

"What did he say?"

"He said he couldn't do that. I'm thankful as much as waiting makes me nervous."

"Did you guys talk about when?" She asked and I nodded.

"Three days. He would have given me seven but I just need it behind me you know?"

"I get it. So now what?"

"I guess I just need to prepare myself now for what's to come." I sighed heavily as I closed my eyes.

"What can I do to help?" Ginny asked honestly and I smile as I turn my head to look at her.

"When I figure it out I'll let you know. Deal?"

"Deal." She spoke as we shared a smile before lapsing back into silence.

"You're gunna tell me _everything_ right? I mean as your best friend I'm entitled to know how great your boyfriend is in bed." She spoke so seriously while I burst into giggles.

* * *

**_Three days later_**

**_Draco's POV_**

I let out a sigh as I looked at my watch for what seemed like the thousandth time since I'd woken this morning. Twelve hours. In Twelve hours Hermione would officially be Marked and mine. The thought of Marking her had my Veela crooning contently.

I bristled as I felt the sharp sting of my fangs lengthening. Gritting my teeth I tried to think of other things other than Hermione. Mandrakes, basilisks even Snape in Longbottom's grandmother's dress from third year. That was a sight that I never wanted to revisit but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"You okay Draco? You looked pained." Pansy asked from her seat across from me.

"Perfect." I muttered as I took a calming breath before reopening my eyes. Blaise, Theo and Pansy were all looking at me with concern.

"Are you sure?" Theo asked carefully.

"Yep." I said before stiffening as an all too familiar scent washed over me.

"Okay. Hermione just walked in."

"I think he figured that out on his own Blaise." Pansy muttered in annoyance.

"Right sorry."

I grunted in annoyance as the sharp sting hit my mouth once more. I pushed away my breakfast with more force than necessary before dropping my head into my hands.

"Damn fangs." I muttered into my hands.

"Is everything set for tonight?" Theo asked and I jerked my head as a nod in response. The room that Dumbledore had suggested for Hermione and I had been shown to me yesterday. It was up in the north tower of the castle. It was away from other houses and well hidden. It was perfect. It had a common room, a study, a kitchen, a bathroom and a large bedroom. It would be known as the Heads room but it's location wouldn't be shared, apart from the Teachers.

"I still can't believe we don't get to see it." Blaise grumbled and I shot him an annoyed look before searching the Gryffindor table for my Mate. I found her instantly seated next to the youngest Weasley and Longbottom. I watched as she tensed slightly before turning slightly to look over ta me. I gave her a small smile which she returned before turning back to her breakfast.

"Get over it. It's a safety thing."

"I know but still so jealous you get your own apartment of sorts."

"As I said get over it." I flashed a smirk in his direction before looking back over at Hermione. My eyes narrowed as Potter and Weasley joined her. Weasley's arm only just missing Hermione's as she quickly jerked it back in time. She turned slightly and gave me a panicked look but I smiled slightly in response, letting her know I was fine. Relief flooded me and I couldn't help but smile wider at her reaction.

"When does Potter and Weasel find out?" Theo asked as he too watched our exchange. My smile instantly fell and I sneered in response.

"Tomorrow. Dumbledore and Snape are telling them. They won't get near Hermione for-" I quickly cut myself off as I shook my head of the thoughts that suddenly flooded my mind.

"Days I believe is the word you were after." Blaise sniggered while I shot him a glare.

"Leave him alone." Pansy spoke whacking Blaise over the back of the head in response. I smirked in his direction as he shot Pansy a foul look, grumbling to himself.

"I just need to worry about getting through the next twelve hours." I spoke quietly.

"We still going to play Quidditch?" Theo asked and I nodded, glad for the distraction.

"We better be, I want to try out my new broom." Blaise spoke while Pansy nodded.

"I'm in but no dirty playing." She glared at Theo who gave her an innocent look in response.

"Who me? Why Pansy when would I ever play dirty?"

"Would you like a list?" She quipped smartly but I tuned their bickering out letting my eyes roam back to Hermione.

_Twelve hours. Twelve hours and you'll be mine for eternity._

* * *

**_Hermione's POV_**

"He's doing it again." Harry muttered as he looked over my shoulder. I tensed slightly knowing he was no doubt looking at Draco. I could feel his eyes on me again, like they'd been since I walked into the hall.

"Who?" I asked playing dumb.

"Malfoy. He's looking over here. Again. He's been doing it a lot lately. He's planning something, I know he is."

"Harry you're being paranoid." I spoke shaking my head as I pushed my empty plate away, watching it as it disappeared.

"I'm telling you he's up to something. He's been watching you, a lot." He said looking at me questioningly.

"Okay now you really are being paranoid. Malfoy is not looking at me." I spoke with a roll of my eyes.

"Harry's right Hermione. The slimy little git has his eyes all over you." Ron glared over my shoulder and I chanced a glance behind me just in time to see Draco shoot Ron a murderous glare before briefly meeting my eyes. An controllable rage built up inside me and I clenched my hands under the table.

"He was probably just looking in this direction. You guys need to get over your fixation on Draco." I snap.

"Draco? Since when do you call Malfoy by his name Hermione?" Harry asked looking at me suspiciously.

"Yeah, what he said." Ron asked angrily as he glared at me over the table.

_Shit. Good one Hermione_

"Oh Harry give it a rest. It is his name, Hermione and I sometimes call him Draco it means nothing." Ginny spoke up and I nodded in agreement while sighing in relief. Thank you Ginny.

"Whatever. He's up to something and I'm going to find out what. Tonight." Harry spoke still eyeing me up. Ron said nothing only sending me a glare before giving me the silent treatment.

"Okay boys, you come and show us when you have some proof." Ginny spoke, tugging my arm as we both stood.

"Don't you worry we will." Ron muttered. I shook my head and shared a look with Ginny.

"Hey where are you two off to?" Harry asked still looking between us suspiciously .

"Hermione has finally agreed to a pamper day so I am going to milk the day for all it's worth. See you boys for dinner." Ginny spoke gleefully while I gave a weak smile.

"Have fun." Harry spoke with a smirk in my direction, even Ron seemed to snap out of his foul mood to laugh into his food.

"Oh we will don't you worry. Come on Hermione, we're wasting precious pamper time." Ginny winked at me as she turned and tugged me along behind her. Linking my arm with Ginny I deliberately didn't look back at Draco to avoid further suspicion.

"Well that was close." Ginny spoke as we left the hall.

"Yes. Thank you. I'll be glad when tomorrow comes and Dumbledore tells them."

"Really?" She asks skeptically and I frown as I worry my lip between my teeth.

"Maybe. Depends how they react."

"Oh please, we both know exactly how they are going to react." Ginny scoffed as she pulled me through the halls back towards the middle of the castle.

"I'm hoping they might act a little bit more grown up for once truthfully." I say knowing the chances of that happening are slim to none.

"Keep dreaming Mione, keep dreaming." She laughs and I can't help but laugh too because I know she's right.

"Come on, our pamper day is officially about to begin. I've already set up the room of requirement."

"Not over the top right?" I hesitate to question as she rolls her eyes.

"I gave you my word and I keep my word." She grumbled as she tugged on my arm, hoping to make me walk faster.

"Yes but your over the top and my over the top are two completely different things." I worry as she gives me a sideways mock glare.

"You're going to enjoy it. Just think you're doing this for you so you can relax and enjoy tonight. We're going to have fun." She promised and I nodded, smiling.

"I know, you're right. I'm just overly nervous." I shake my head to clear away all thoughts of tonight away.

"Forget about tonight. Today it's just you, me and lots of pampering."

"You're right. It's going to be fun." I nod as I we share a smile and continue on our way.


	16. Marked

Hermione's POV

I walked down hall as quickly as I could; glancing down every now and then to make sure I was following the directions properly. I came to a stop at a dead end, only one lone empty portrait hanging on the wall and frowned. Had I turned the wrong way?

Frowning I scanned the directions again. I must have made some mistake, I decided.

"Hermione Granger?" A voice asked and I let a small scream in response. My eyes flew upwards to the portrait, making the discovery that it was no longer empty but rather filled with an older man. His striking blonde hair stood out to me and I frowned in question.

"My name is Odis Malfoy, Miss Granger. I am an ancestor of Draco's."

"You're Veela." I spoke knowingly and he smiled before nodding.

"Yes I am. I was the last known Veela in our family, it skipped many generations before reappearing in young Draco."

"Yes so I've been told."

"I won't keep you. In fact I have elsewhere to be, I am needed back at Malfoy manor."

"Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes. Lucius offered my twin portrait to Dumbledore when he created the room. I am an… alarm of sorts. I can relay important news and warnings."

"Of course." I mumbled thinking of the impending war.

"Password?" He asked and I blinked rapidly coming back into the present.

"Marked."

"Good bye for now Miss Granger." He nodded, bowing slightly before swinging open.

"Good bye." I nodded in return before stepping through the portrait entry. I stood in the entry way as the portrait swung shut behind me with a gentle thump. I let out a breath before looking around the common room. I had expected clashes of green and red, or silver and gold but there no sign of our house colours. Rather the walls where a soft cream with cream plush carpets. Mahogany wooden furniture decorated the room and the kitchen along with stainless steel appliances.

"Better then I pictured at first too." A voice spoke from my left and I jumped, spinning before I calmed at the sight of Draco leaning against the door frame.

"You scared me." I spoke as I let out a sigh.

"Sorry, I heard you enter."

"Yes I was speaking with your…" I trailed off not knowing exactly who Odis was.

"A very very great grandfather. Too many greats in fact." He smirked and I smiled slightly in response.

"He was nice." I said cringing as I sounded surprised.

"Ouch. And what am I?"

"Oh you know what I mean." I roll my eyes as I step further into the room, eyeing up the plush cream French style couch with a smile.

"Yes I do. Have you eaten?" He asked as he made his way into the kitchen area.

"Ah, no not since lunch." I spoke feeling nervous again.

"Me neither, I went and got food from the kitchens earlier. Are you hungry?"

"Not really." I spoke truthfully.

"You have to eat something Hermione." He spoke as he sat two plates down on the table. My mouth watered at the sight despite the fact my stomach was in knots.

"I suppose." He eyed me as we sat down before sighing and placing a small vial on the table in front of me.

"What's that?" I asked confused.

"A calming draught. I've already taken mine; you look and feel like you could use one too."

"Oh. Yes, please." I muttered, snatching up the vial and throwing back its contents.

"Better?" He smirked after I'd finished. The effects of the potion are instant.

"You have no idea." I smiled, as I felt calmer than I had in a long time.

"It was Snape's idea. I figured it wouldn't hurt." He explained as he started eating and I followed suit. Despite the calming draught I could feel the electricity in the room just like last time but stronger.

"You feel it?" He asked quietly after a long lapse in silence, our food long forgotten on our plates.

"Yes."

"Trust me?" He asked and I nodded. He gave me a soft smile before standing, pushing his chair back before he walked towards me.

"Come with me." He asked and without hesitation I obeyed, my hand slipping into his as he led me into the bedroom.

I barely had time to blink let alone look around before his lips were on mine and I gasped at the shock of it all. His hands come up to cup the back of my neck, pulling me closer as he kisses me deeper. I let my eyes flutter shut and moan as I grab the front of his shirt, pulling him closer.

"Mine." He whispered against my lips and all I could do was nod in response before pulling him closer. I let out a surprised squeak as he picks me up, walking the short distance before he settles us both on the bed. I swallow loudly as his body settles above me, his arms caging me in.

_"Mine. My mate." He whispers my eyes fluttering shut as his nose runs the length of my neck. I feel his lips against mine once more and I don't hesitate to pull him closer as everything around me suddenly fades. The only thing I'm aware of is Draco. The way his body feels against mine, his lips moving over mine, over my body. _

_For a moment I panic, I can't hear anything except my heartbeat ringing loudly in my ears and our panting breaths. I hear myself gasp, struggling for breath as I press myself closer to Draco. My vision is blurry and I can make no sense of anything other than I'm with Draco. The thought's a comfort but the overwhelming sensation of being pulled under makes me fight against it. _

_A soft, low hum fills my ears as I struggle to find my breath and I try and turn towards it._

_"You're safe… Trust me… Let go Hermione…let go." Draco croons and I surrender as an indescribable pleasure washes over me, dragging me under as everything goes white._

* * *

_Draco's POV_

"You feel it?" I asked quietly after a long lapse in silence. We'd spent the last five minutes pushing our food around our plate while we stared at each other.

"Yes." She whispered, her eyes fluttering slightly as her breathing got heavier. It took everything I had in me to not reach across the table and grab her suddenly.

"Trust me?" I asked, smiling as she nodded. Without a second thought I pushed my chair back and stood, moving towards her like a lion stalking his prey.

_Mine._

_My mate._

_Mine._

_Mark._

"Come with me." I asked and without hesitation she obeyed, her hand slipping into mine as I led her into the bedroom.

I didn't give her time to think or look around before I was on her. Swallowing her gasp as my lips devoured hers hungrily. I trailed my hands up to the back of her neck, my thumbs brushing her pulse points as she pulled me closer, her hands tugging at my shirt.

"Mine." I whispered against her lips feeling her nod in response as she pulled me closer. Without warning I picked her up, ignoring her squeak of surprise as I walked us towards the bed. I gently set her down, wasting no time as I moved over her, my body and arms caging her in so she had no chance to run. I caught sight of her eyes as I ran my nose over her neck, up and down her pulse point as I pressed kiss after kiss against her soft skin. They were unseeing as her eyes fluttered open and close as she tried to resist my pull.

_"Mine. My mate." I whisper before taking her lips once more. She gasps for air as my lips leave hers, my hands pushing her clothes away as I work my lips and tongue over every inch of her skin. My Veela and I hum in satisfaction as our bodies press against one another, skin to skin for the first time._

_Then I feel panic settle over me making me growl lowly. Her body arches up into mine but I feel her fighting my pull. Her labored, short breaths pull me back out of my lust filled trance as I hum soothingly into her ear._

_"You're safe… Trust me… Let go Hermione…let go." I beg over and over as I draw her back to me. I feel her resistance subside and I hum in victory. _

_Mine. My mate. Mine. Mark._

_I swallow her gasp as I enter her, groaning in pleasure before I finally give in to my Veela and sink my fangs deep into her neck. The pain is instantly blinding but so is the pleasure. The pleasure I know she's experiencing and because of that I know it's worth it. My whole being is on fire and yet I'm loving every second of it. _

_I don't stop as I worship Hermione's body, my fangs staying deeply embedded into her neck while I bring her and I to our much anticipated release. I growl as I feel Hermione tighten around me and it only takes a second later before I join her, letting our pleasure and the last of my pain wash over us. I retract my fangs slowly, my tongue soothing the bite mark and sealing the wound as I pull her closer and settle as exhaustion washes over us both._

_She's mine. My mate. Mine. _


	17. Aftermath Part I

_Harry's POV_

"I don't understand he's just vanished off the map. The only room in the castle that makes people disappear off the map is the room of requirement." I said frustrated.

"Well we checked there and it was empty." Ron said, his voice holding the same frustrated tone as mine had.

"Then there's no other explanation for it, Malfoy must have left the castle on Death Eater business." I said thinking logically.

"Right. So what do we do now?" He asked as we stood under the invisibility cloak outside of the Room of Requirement.

"We should show Hermione, prove to her that he's definitely up to something." I said, Ron nodding in agreement.

"Yeah we should. I mean you've seen the way Malfoy looks at her all the time. I wanted to gouge his eyes out at breakfast this morning."

"Yeah I know. Let's go show her then we should go and see Dumbledore. We have proof, he'll have to listen to us." I said and Ron nods in agreement before looking down at the map.

"Right well knowing Hermione she'll be in the library." I nod as we both scan the map of the library but come up with nothing.

"Not tonight apparently. Must be in her dorm with Ginny." I said as we search the map for the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, Ginny's there and so are Neville and Dean but…" Ron trails off.

"But no Hermione." I finish for him.

"Let's search the map, you take one side and I'll take the other. She has to be here somewhere." Ron suggests and I nod.

"Right."

"Anything?" I ask Ron worriedly after I come up blank.

"Not a thing Harry. She's not in the castle." He speaks slowly as he looks at me with worry.

"Malfoy." I snap angrily as I quickly pack up the map and shove it into my pocket.

"That slimy evil git is going to pay. He's taken her Harry. He's taken her to them, to HIM."

"Dumbledore. Dumbledore will help us get her back." I said as I took off the cloak, bunching it into a ball before we both took off down the hallway towards Dumbledore's office.

* * *

_Dumbledore's Office_

"Professor we need to do something. He has her and he-" I stopped abruptly when Dumbledore raised his hand to stop me.

"Harry, relax. Miss Granger is in the castle and very much unharmed."

"Then why isn't she on the map?" Ron asked unconvinced.

"You called for us Headmaster?" Snape spoke as he and professor McGonagall walked into the office.

"Yes. Mr Potter and Mr Weasley here have some concerns for Miss Granger's safety and welfare. They seem to think she is not in the castle, along with Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore spoke with a small smile, his eyes twinkling like he knew a secret.

"They are both in the castle I assure you, and both unharmed." Snape spoke with a roll of his eyes.

"As I assured them they were." Dumbledore spoke with a gentle smile.

"Boys this conversation was to take place come morning but seeing as you are both here with concerns for Miss Granger, it would be unwise for this to wait another moment." Dumbledore started as he rose from his chair, indicating with his hand for Ron and I to take a seat. Glancing warily at one another we moved towards the seats while two more were conjured up for the two professors. I faced Dumbledore expectantly as a feeling of dread settled in my stomach.

"Where's Hermione Professor?" I asked hesitantly.

"Boys what do you know of Veelas?"

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

I blinked awake groggily. My head felt fuzzy as I tried to remember where I was and what had happened. I tried to shift my head but my body was having none of it. I felt weak which make me distressed, wondering what the hell had happened.

"You awake already love?" A gentle voice whispered.

"Draco." I whispered, relaxing as I placed the voice, everything coming back to me immediately.

"You're okay." He spoke softly as he pulled me closer to his body, his hands wandering over my skin lightly.

"Why am I so weak?" I whispered as I closed my eyes again, relaxing into him as a feeling of intense want settled over me.

"After effects of the Marking, it will fade don't worry. How do you feel?" He asked concerned, though his hands never stopped their exploration.

"Surprisingly okay." I whispered as his hand suddenly dipped, his fingers curling to brush against my neck right over my mark.

"I didn't hurt you?" He asked while I slowly shook my head.

"No. It was… intense." I whispered, heat flooding my face as I blushed at both the reminder and the current situation.

"Yes, it was. You're mine now Hermione. I will do everything and anything to protect you, you understand that right?" He asked.

"Yes." I moaned softly at the feel of his fingers in my hair.

"You're going to be extra sensitive to my touch for a while and vice versa." He spoke in a strained voice.

"How long is a while?" I asked as he gently turned me over to face him. I opened my eyes and gasped when I met his own. His once silver pools were almost black.

"No way to know for sure. I told you we're very sexual creatures… more so in the hours and days after the Marking. You were aware you wouldn't be leaving this room for a while. " I blushed and lowered my eyes to his chest at his suggestive tone.

He said nothing further but his hands stroked my bare back lightly, slowly trailing lower with each stroke. I tried hard to steady my breathing, biting my lip to keep in the moan that was threatening to slip out. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest.

"I need you again." He whispered, his voice strained as he shifted his body. I gasped as his manhood brushed against my stomach

"Again?" I gasped as his lips met my neck, just barely brushing against my Mark.

"You have objections?" He asked though I sensed the smile behind his words.

"No." I moaned as his hand brushed over my neck, my breasts down to my stomach before continuing downward.

"We'll go slow this time. I want to worship every inch of you." He whispered into my ear right as his fingers brushed over my sex causing me to moan loudly.

"You'll be more aware this time." He continued as his lips trailed down my neck, peppering kisses and spreading heat over my body as his fingers pressed more firmly to the spot where I needed him most.

"Oh." I gasped, my eyes closing as he chuckled.

"I'm going to make you scream." He whispered as a promise.

"Oh Merlin." I whispered making him chuckle again.

"It's _Draco_ my love."


End file.
